Amor Não É Competição
by Belac I
Summary: "Eles estavam competindo para mostrar quem realmente era o meu melhor amigo. Naquele momento eu achei isso muito legal... até descobrir o verdadeiro motivo por eles estarem competindo um com o outro TODA hora." Rose/Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Não É Competição**

_** Albus Potter**_

* * *

><p>Durante sete anos, aprendi uma coisa: <em>quando nos importamos com uma amizade, nós suportamos qualquer coisa por ela.<em>

Esse foi o caso de meus melhores amigos, Rose e Scorpius. Os dois se odiavam descaradamente e isso não tinha nada a ver com nossas famílias. Eles se odiavam porque suas personalidades eram completamente opostas. Eles se odiavam porque estavam sempre competindo um com o outro, tentando demonstrar quem realmente era o melhor, tanto em sala de aula, quanto no Quadribol. Era patético, para falar a verdade, mas no fundo os dois se divertiam bastante. Não juntos, é claro, porque naquela _relação _alguém sempre tinha que perder.

Você nunca ia pensar que eles ficariam juntos, mas aconteceu.

É uma longa história, e não sou a pessoa certa para contá-la, porque tudo meio que aconteceu pelas minhas costas. Só quando eles já estavam juntos, eles disseram ao meu tio que a culpa foi totalmente minha, e não deles. Acabou sobrando tudo para mim.

Diferente do que pensavam Scorpius não era uma pessoa ruim. Certo. Quando o chapéu seletor me enviou a Sonserina, ato que rendeu muitas discussões em casa e no mundo todo, ele debochou e riu, mas nunca me fez entender que eu desmerecesse estar naquela casa. Isso pareceu significar alguma coisa para alguém de família como a dele. Podemos não ter sido amigos desde sempre, mas ele sabia como entrar na vida das pessoas sem a gente notar. Então não reclamávamos – exceto Rose.

Ser um Malfoy rendeu a Scorpius conseqüências: todo o final da tarde no primeiro ano ele não voltava para as masmorras sem estar cheirando a esgoto. Como ele era meu colega de quarto, resolvi ajudá-lo, para que o dormitório não começasse a feder também. Planejei uma maneira dos alunos do sétimo ano parar de enfiar a cabeça de Scorpius na privada, e usei alguns artefatos da Gemialidades para isso. Aqueles valentões não chegaram mais perto, com medo de ficarem carecas novamente. Desde então a rivalidade que todos julgaram ser iminente entre os filhos de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, não aconteceu. Embora Scorpius nunca perdesse a oportunidade de me chamar de Albixa ou algo assim, ele não me odiava desde que eu ficasse longe de suas namoradas e não tentasse nada com elas.

Eu diria que Rose era uma irmã para mim, se Lily já não ocupasse esse cargo maravilhoso que fazia a gente sempre brigar. Rose e eu nunca brigamos. Eu odiaria brigar com ela. Rose é o tipo de pessoa que você precisa quando as coisas estão ruins, não porque ela sabia resolver seus problemas, mas porque ela sabia fazer você rir. Pelo menos ela era assim comigo. Tinha bastantes amigos, mas não muitos relacionamentos. Geralmente os garotos preferiam sua amizade, e não seu corpo. Rose era meio durona, mas no fundo tinha um coração sensível e admirável, e uma coragem superestimável, merecedora da Grifinória. Mas esse simples detalhe nunca nos separou. Ela foi a única que me apoiou desde o começo quando comecei a usar a gravata verde e prata da Sonserina. "Não é como se você fosse construir sete horcruxes e destruir qualquer um que se relacione com os trouxas. Você é legal", ela me dissera despreocupada.

Apesar de tudo eu não tinha idéia de como Rose e Scorpius eram meus amigos, até o dia em que eles resolveram, finalmente, me acompanhar a Hogsmeade. Demorou seis anos, mas aconteceu. Rose sempre evitou andar comigo quando Scorpius me acompanhava. Dessa vez eu vi os dois se aproximarem juntos na estrada da vila.

"Você vai se encontrar com suas amigas por lá?", perguntei a Rose, não acreditando que íamos mesmo andar em trio dessa vez. Isso nunca acontecia.

Ela ajeitou o gorro sobre sua cabeleira ruiva e deu uma olhadinha em Scorpius ao seu lado.

"Malfoy acha que eu não faço nada por você. Apostamos cinco galeões para descobrir por quanto tempo a gente consegue se suportar no mesmo lugar. Vou mostrar a ele que _eu _sou sua melhor amiga, Al."

"Não esquece que _eu _te arrumei a Zoe", lembrou Scorpius com a mão no bolso.

Eles estavam competindo para mostrar quem realmente era o meu melhor amigo. Naquele momento eu achei isso muito legal... até descobrir o verdadeiro motivo por eles estarem competindo um com o outro _toda_ hora.

_O amor não é competição. Competição é só uma desculpa para o amor._

Mas, como já disse, não sou eu que vou narrar esse jogo inteiro.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Na:**** _Olá pessoal!_

_Esse foi o prólogo para vocês conhecerem um pouco sobre o casal na visão de Albus, já que ele será de grande importância a fic. As próximas narrações serão alternadas, entre Rose e Scorpius. Não é uma estrutura fixa, mas faz parte dos planos da fic. Eu estava louca para escrever uma história sobre eles com o título da música do Kaiser Chiefs: Love is not a competition._

_Tomara que vocês gostem e se quiserem mais... mande :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose Weasley. **_Uma semana antes..._

* * *

><p>Sabe, devia ter um botão "Excluir Malfoy". Eu ia apertá-lo com <em>gosto<em>.

– Weasley, acordei bonzinho hoje – ele me disse com aquele tom de voz irritante. Estávamos parados entre as mesas do Salão Principal, olhando um para o outro. Ele cutucava as unhas, sempre relaxado. – Estava até pensando em deixar a Grifinória ganhar esse jogo, mas depois que você me lançou esse olhar, tudo o que me dá vontade é de...

– Não quero saber – eu disse passando por ele. – Boa sorte, você vai precisar.

– Eu já nasci com sorte. Mas eu seria muito mais _sortudo _se...

– Já disse que não quero saber – falei brava. Ele sabia que toda manhã antes de um jogo eu ficava estupidamente nervosa. Malfoy usufruía desse defeito e adorava me irritar mais ainda.

– Um dia vai me deixar terminar uma frase. Eu odeio quando você interrompe meus discursos.

– É porque nada do que vem de você pode me interessar. Ou ter uma conclusão que valha a pena ouvir. Com licença.

– Ah, garota nervosa! – eu o ouvi exclamar atrás de mim, aflito. – Some daqui logo então.

– Fala com a minha mão, colega. – Eu fiz o gesto e eu não ficaria surpresa se sentisse uma torrada atravessando o salão.

Sei que a palavra "odiar" é forte. Então tudo o que eu sentia pelo Malfoy era apenas uma falta de necessidade imensa. Ele era desnecessário, alguém que eu queria muito que sumisse. Pelo menos por duas semanas, já que não sou de abusar de sorte.

Passei por Albus antes de ir para o campo. Ele estava segurando a vassoura e sorriu quando eu apareci. Ainda continuou sorrindo, mesmo que eu não tivesse retribuído a expressão. Era por isso que eu gostava tanto dele. Eu podia estar no meu pior dia, mas Albus sempre sorria para mim. E não era o sorriso do tipo "vou chutar o seu traseiro em campo" que o Malfoy lançava sempre. Era do tipo: "e aí, preparada?" e ele estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse.

– Boa sorte, primo – falei, apertando-a. – Mas quero que Malfoy realmente quebre a perna.

– Vocês deviam ser mais amigáveis – falou Albus, cansado.

– Alguns não têm a mesma disposição que você.

– Scorpius é legal.

– Sim, bem, e eu sou uma veela.

Albus desistiu de discutir, e me desejou boa sorte antes de se afastar também, com o seu time da Sonserina. Disposta a vencer aquele jogo, mesmo contra meu melhor amigo-primo, acompanhei a Grifinória até o campo de Quadribol.

Eu tinha algumas técnicas planejadas, mas quando você só tem que defender goles e balaços nada mais importa a não ser o objetivo de agarrá-las, o segredo é a sua habilidade. Tenho certeza de que, por vários minutos, a Sonserina não conseguiu marcar nenhum gol. É, eu estava me saindo bem. A multidão gritava, meus outros colegas me elogiavam, e eu os elogiava de volta. A Grifinória estava ganhando em disparada de pontos, mas eu não tinha tempo de ver como o apanhador estava se saindo. Minha preocupação era Malfoy e eu estava pronta para deixá-lo estressado, rir da sua cara quando eu defender sua jogada que ele considerava espetacular.

Bem, mas acho que nem todos os conselhos do meu pai conseguiriam me preparar para o que Malfoy estava planejando especialmente para mim. Eu sabia que corria riscos de rachar meu crânio por causa dele. Algum contato visual com Malfoy fez-me notar que eu estava, definitivamente, ferrada. A última coisa que me lembro foi que eu estava para xingar: "filho da puta", e então, o balaço veio direto na minha cabeça.

Acordei sei lá que horas na ala hospitalar. Isso era tão _Albus_. Ignorei a dor que me atingia, apenas olhei ao redor da minha cama e vi meus melhores amigos. Eles estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa que não consegui entender. Albus foi o primeiro a notar que eu estava acordada.

– Você parece bem – comentou. Não sabia dizer se estava falando sério.

– Quem ganhou o jogo?

– A Grifinória – sorriu Lily. – Acho que vocês iriam vencer mesmo se a Sonserina estivesse disparando de pontos.

– James agarrou o pomo então, é?

– Não, depois que o Malfoy te acertou, a Sonserina foi desclassificada. Estava na cara que ele fez de propósito.

Fiz um esforço para me levantar. Albus agarrou meu ombro e me fez deitar de novo.

– Onde é que você pensa que vai? – ele perguntou exasperado.

– Eu tenho que matá-lo – falei.

– Espere até você se recuperar então – disse Mandy definitivamente.

– Além disso, ele já teve o que merecia – contou Lily. – Foi expulso do time, não vai mais jogar quadribol e vai cumprir detenções durante um mês.

Por causa disso consegui passar a tarde inteira na ala hospitalar sem muitas reclamações. Albus trouxe alguns livros para mim, e antes que ele fosse embora eu pedi com um sorriso tranqüilo:

– Diga ao Malfoy para ele ter pesadelos com o dia em que eu sair daqui.

– Rose, ele nunca acertaria você de _propósito_.

Mesmo que parecesse tão certo disso eu o ignorei, então não sei se Albus passou o meu recado, mas a primeira coisa que fiz depois que tive permissão para sair da ala hospitalar foi me encontrar com o Malfoy para trocar algumas palavrinhas com ele. Não é difícil saber onde ele está num domingo à tarde. Agarrando uma garota ou dormindo na sala comunal da Sonserina.

Estava acontecendo a primeira opção. Ele e aquela garota do quinto ano, Eve Taylor, estavam se agarrando como se fossem chicletes em cabelo crespo. Poupei minha educação para momentos mais propícios, portanto o chamei enquanto andava pelo corredor:

– Certo, Malfoy, eu não costumo ser uma garota vingativa, mas você não me deixa outra escolha.

Malfoy parou de beijá-la, mas não de segurá-la. Só virou seu rosto para mim.

– Não tem modos, Weasley? – ele perguntou naquela sua habitual voz arrastada. – Ou você não sabe o que isso significa? Ocupado, sem tempo para escutar sua voz de gralha. Com muito tempo pra beijar essa garota.

Eve me olhava com visível desprezo, como se eu fosse me arrepender de ter nascido quando fiz Malfoy parar de beijá-la.

– Vocês vão ter muito tempo depois, mas o negócio tem que ser resolvido agora – falei. – É isso, Malfoy, você quase me matou. E sabe o que acontece quando alguém quase me mata?

– Essa pessoa se arrepende demais por não ter conseguido?

Eve riu. Eu me irritei.

– O que você fez é imperdoável – gritei.

– Não estou pedindo seu perdão, você parece ótima agora – ele disse me olhando. – Não é como se você não pudesse mais jogar quadribol.

– Own, tadinho. Deve estar sendo horrível para você – disse ironicamente.

– Não, na verdade. Eu tenho distrações.

Quando eles voltaram a se beijar eu decidi que não agüentaria ficar ali ou poderia socá-lo. Mandy, minha melhor amiga, dizia que eu devia controlar meus estresses.

– Conte até dez – ela costumava me dizer. – Sempre dá certo, confie em mim.

Mas só com ela mesma que dava certo. Ela costumava ser alvo de muitas piadas por ter problemas com peso e comer demais. Toda vez que alguém falava algo do tipo: "Está ocupando espaço, Maria Balofa!", Mandy fechava seus olhos e contava até dez em voz alta – o que isso só fazia as piadas aumentarem – e então ela sorria e seguia em frente pelo corredor como se não desse a mínima. Acho que era por isso que eu queria muito ser como ela. "Você não pode ter vontade de gritar com todo mundo que irrita a gente."

Já dei duras lições nos caras que zoavam com Mandy. Algumas ameaças na medida certa os deixavam assustados e eles nem se arriscavam a dizer um "a" na minha frente. Mandy não gostava muito dos meus métodos, ela alegava que podia se virar sozinha e que ameaças não davam certo. Mas não fazer nada enquanto todos riem de você é veneno para o seu orgulho, eu não podia aceitar aquilo.

Eu costumo ser uma garota calma com as pessoas boas. É só pisar no meu calo que minha paciência se esgota. Malfoy era, digamos, o mestre em pisar nos meus calos.

Mas nos dias que se passaram não teve coisa melhor do que ver o branquelo pagando a detenção. Limpar as poeiras das estantes da biblioteca de Hogwarts só não era pior do que dar banho na Lula Gigante na manhã de Natal. Eu já gostava de ir a biblioteca por vontade própria mas ver Malfoy fazendo aquele trabalho _sujo_ foi um estímulo maior para continuar visitando.

– Vejo que está sem distrações agora – eu comentei, rindo, quando passei perto dele. Limpava com um pano molhado uma parte da estante dos livros. O zelador poderia muito bem usar magia, mas ele gostava de saber que um aluno como Malfoy trabalhava naquilo sem auxílio algum. Era um castigo justo.

– Você que pensa – assoviou me olhando de trás. – Já ouviu falar que quando não se tem muita escolha, temos que contentar com o que está na nossa frente?

Soltei uma risada forçada.

– Você me mata de rir, colega. Ei, aposto que essa é a primeira vez que conhece a biblioteca de Hogwarts.

– Provavelmente – ele deu de ombros. Depois seus lábios desenharam um sorriso. – E você está passando muito mais tempo aqui do que uma pessoa normal, sabe, estou começando a achar que é só pelo seu prazer de me ver.

– É realmente por causa disso. Nada me deixa mais satisfeita do que te ver pagando essa detenção ridícula.

Malfoy se abaixou para pegar outro pano, já que o anterior estava sujo. Quando ele ficou em pé novamente, achei que ia dizer mais alguma coisa idiota, mas ao em vez disso ele desabotoou o primeiro botão da camisa. Depois o segundo. E o terceiro. Demorou um tempinho para que eu assimilasse a idéia de que Malfoy ia tirar... É, ele tirou. Arrancou a camisa branca do corpo e jogou numa cadeira.

– Oh, _por favor_ – girei os olhos. – O que mais você espera? Que eu diga que você é gostoso? – Porque, não, eu nunca ia admitir aquilo.

– Só deixando seu prazer mais interessante, ruiva – ele deu uma daquelas piscadinhas de um olho, ainda sorrindo, e sem mais delongas, ficou de costas para voltar a limpar.

Eu esperava ver ele pagando aquela detenção totalmente deprimido, sufocado na poeira, os olhos inchados de tão vermelhos. Mas não, Malfoy parecia estar se divertindo muito como se o fato de que eu estava ali só para ver ele fosse motivo para aproveitar todos os minutos daquela detenção.

Ao pensar nisso eu decidi ir embora. Um porque eu não achava mais motivo para ficar rindo da cara dele já que ele estava gostando, dois porque eu lembrei que não suportava ficar num mesmo lugar com ele, e três porque ver Malfoy sem camisa sempre é uma visão extremamente perturbadora. Eu não recomendo a ninguém.

Você ficaria pensando nisso o dia inteiro. Merda.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Esses são acontecimentos antes dessa aposta de tentarem se suportar por causa do Al. A gente vai chegar lá, ok? O primeiro capítulo, na visão da Rose, mostra o quanto ela realmente não o suporta (e com motivo! Malfoy deve parecer uma pessoa chata na visão dela, mas vocês verão quem ele realmente **é** no próximo, já que será da visão dele. Será mesmo que Scorpius jogaria aquele balaço de propósito na Rose? Ninguém assim seria amigo de Albus, mas falta Rose descobrir isso!) AHAUHAUHA Ai ai. Vamos ver o que vai dar com esses dois._

_Muito obrigada a todos: **Biazinha, Natasha Weasley, larryrocha, whoisyourlover, Pollita, B e Sophie Stevens** pelos primeiros comentários!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Scorpius Malfoy.**

* * *

><p>Ela me deixava maluco, essa Weasley. Desde o dia em que a vi.<p>

E se pudessem medir o índice de meus desejos, estaria no número mais elevado. Mas nunca consegui nada com ela.

Não que eu já tivesse ousado tentar. Às vezes eu sabia ser conveniente e reconhecia as idiotices que eu cometia com a garota que eu menos queria ficar cometendo idiotices. Mas ela era tão irritante e maravilhosamente _insuportável_, que certas coisas eram inevitáveis, e eu sempre fui idiota perto dela, tentando me _exibir _para ela.

Como quando você está lá no jogo pronto para acertar a gole, mas acaba se distraindo com aquele rosto contraído em puro ódio e concentração a sua frente, esperando você tentar alguma jogada. E não sei como fui acertar justamente o balaço na cara dela. Eu poderia estar olhando para ela como se eu fosse matá-la, mas tudo o que eu realmente pensava naquele jogo era em como ela tinha belas pernas quando estava de saia. Aqueles cabelos ruivos esvoaçando para trás, com dificuldade, já que eram enormes e volumosos. E a raiva que ela tinha por mim e _só _por mim me desconcentrava. Quando me desconcentro, tenho a pior mira do mundo.

E agora a Weasley estava andando por Hogwarts com a metade da cara avermelhada e eu usava o sarcasmo e a ironia para não parecer muito culpado.

– Não tive a intenção, sabe – comentei com Albus, certo dia, enquanto escrevíamos um texto sobre a matéria de Transfiguração. Eu reparava minhas respostas com a dele, que havia conferido com as de Rose.

– Do quê?

– De acertar a sua prima.

– Eu sei – ele disse, despreocupado. Fiquei contente que não estava me olhando como se eu tivesse cometido um crime. – Ela é que não sabe. Mas por que você não diz a _ela _isso?

– Bem, está na política dela nunca acreditar em mim já que me odeia tanto.

– Ela não odeia você – ele disse inutilmente. Soltei uma risada fria.

– Ora, Potter, sabe que nunca aprovei quando as pessoas dizem coisas que eu só _quero _ouvir. Seja franco comigo.

Por que eu fui _confessar _aquilo justamente para o _primo _dela? Albus parou de escrever e ficou me olhando de um jeito estranho.

– O que você quis dizer com isso?

– Com o que?

– Você não odeia ela?

– Claro que odeio – falei, soltando uma risada e rabiscando o papel. – Mas não sou escroto. Quero dizer, não tanto a ponto de acertar um balaço na cara dela de propósito. Tudo bem que ela não é a garota mais bonita da escola, mas eu não desejaria que ela ficasse ainda mais feia. Não é pelo rosto dela que eu tenho ódio, então eu nunca ia querer acertar ali... quero dizer, ela é insuportável por ser tão boa no quadribol, então eu não sei, fiquei com raiva, mas eu ainda odeio ela e-

Como eu desejava _parar_ de falar.

– Malfoy – chamou Albus.

– Hum? – eu percebi que o pergaminho estava furado e a tinta da pena de escrever havia vazado na mesa.

– Você _gosta _da Rose?

Comecei a rir de novo, nervoso, como se meu pai estivesse na sala. Antes que eu negasse, ele acrescentou:

– Porque não tem problema. Vai ter Hogsmeade amanhã. Não estou reclamando nem nada, mas seria legal se vocês parassem de me fazer sentir como se eu precisasse ser dividido em _dois_! Rose é minha amiga também.

– E daí?

– E daí que eu nunca sei com quem andar! – ele estava irritado. – E se você _gosta _dela, seu retardado, poderia muito bem facilitar a minha vida.

– Eu não peço para você andar comigo.

– Se eu não andar com você, _com quem mais você andaria_?

– Então tem pena de mim, é por isso que se diz meu amigo? Você não é meu único amigo, Albixa. Eu tenho muitos outros amigos. Eu não preciso andar com você ou pensar em andar com sua priminha idiota, só para facilitar sua vidinha de merda.

– Cara, você pode não ofender a Rose falando dela dessa maneira, mas você me ofende.

– Só porque eu te chamo de Albixa? Faço isso desde o primeiro ano e nunca reclamou.

– Não, você me ofende odiando Rose dessa forma.

– Que forma?

– Gostando dela.

– Eu não...

Graças a Merlin, a namorada de Albus chegou naquele momento e interrompeu nossa discussão. Ainda bem que ele havia arrumado uma namorada pé no saco. Albus sempre foi apaixonado por Zoe Hales, e arrumá-la para ele foi uma das únicas coisas que eu fiz pela nossa amizade. Mas nunca gostei de Zoe. Nunca. Essa sim era insuportável. Sabendo que Albus gostava dele, então eu sempre saía quando ela estava por perto. Se eu realmente não gostava de alguém, eu ignorava numa boa.

Quando a _Rose _estava por perto, a única vontade que eu tinha era de fazê-la ficar irritada comigo. Porque era a única forma de fazê-la olhar para mim ou falar comigo.

Certo, ela não _falava _comigo. Ela gritava. Mas era encantadora na mesma proporção.

* * *

><p>Albus ficou andando com Rose a semana inteira, como eu sugeri que ele o fizesse. Não que eu sentisse falta dele nem nada, mas sempre fomos diferentes nisso. Albus tinha amigos no banco de reserva, então não era como se ele <em>precisasse <em>da minha companhia. Eu não era anti-social, apenas não tinha paciência para fazer amizade com outras pessoas. Algumas delas conseguiam ser _mais _idiotas do que eu, e quando eu tentava puxar algum assunto de repente eu me via com a boca torta, olhando para essas pessoas com um visível desprezo.

Então para não ficar sendo visto por aí sozinho, acabei convidando Eve Taylor para visitar Hogsmeade comigo, já que ela era alcançável e fácil.

Mas nunca seria _amigo _dela. Ficávamos nos beijando e depois disso não tinha mais o que fazer. Pelo menos não da minha parte. Ela, por outro lado, não parava de falar.

"Meu pai me deixou de castigo por causa das notas dos meus N.O.M's e eu fiquei _duas semanas _sem comprar nenhum sapato. E eu tive que ficar usando as férias inteiras o mesmo par de sandálias Jimmy Choo. Ai lindo, você não sabe como é terrível usar o mesmo..."

E eu só escutava algo parecido com: Blá blá blá blá.

Dessa vez, no entanto, ela reparou nisso.

– Está me ouvindo, Scorpius?

– Estou – menti, sorrindo. Estávamos bebendo cerveja amanteigada. – Seus sapatos Jimmy Choo realmente são bregas, seu pai realmente devia comprar novos.

– Não foi isso o que eu disse. Você está tão distraído... aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela ficou empoleirada com um braço no meu ombro, o rosto perto do meu, preocupada.

– Não, nada.

– Estranho você e Albus não estarem andando mais juntos. Vocês brigaram?

– Não.

– Por quê?

Olhei para ela com a testa franzida. Eu dizia "não" e ela entendia "sim".

– Ele prefere andar com a prima dele.

Eve estalou os lábios.

– O que um primo não faz pelo outro! Quem agüenta aquela garota? _Adorei _quando você acertou aquele balaço nela. Merecido, ela fica aí se achando a melhor em tudo e...

– Vou ao banheiro – falei friamente, afastando-a de mim. Não olhei para trás quando saí de lá, eu não gostava de ouvir outras pessoas falando assim da Rose, principalmente uma garota que não tinha _essa _moral toda para criticá-la.

Não que eu também tivesse.

Fui a Loja de Penas Escribas, infantilmente. Sabia que encontraria Albus e Rose por lá. Acabei, na verdade, encontrando apenas Rose. Ela estava analisando uma pena enorme, com um olhar fascinado e calado. Olhei para os lados, na tentativa de encontrar Albus em algum lugar, mas não. Ela realmente estava sozinha, na parte mais vazia da loja que já não era muito visitada.

Não sentiu a minha presença quando andei logo atrás dela. Forcei-me para não rir de imediato: Rose estava falando sozinha, cochichando, enquanto segurava umas dez penas nas mãos.

– Não, mas elas são muito grandes... minha letra fica horrível assim... e se eu comprar uma mais fina? Puta que pariu – ela olhou o preço e a animação esvaziou. – Cinco galeões! Por que eu fui gastar tudo com aquele presente pro Al? Não tenho mais dinheiro para nada... Ah – ela exclamou de repente. – Devo ter alguns trocados aqui na bolsa e...

Quando ela foi abrir a bolsa, percebeu que eu estava olhando e nunca presenciei as orelhas dela ficarem tão vermelhas como naquele momento. Calada, me encarou por uns dois segundos sem se mexer. A voz dela estava estranhamente paciente quando perguntou:

– O que está fazendo aqui?

Eu peguei uma pena da sua mão, cuidadosamente. Eu sorria.

– Diga-me, Weasley, então você sempre fala sozinha quando ninguém está te vendo?

Senti a bolsa dela se chocar contra a minha costela, costas, cabeça, e juro que também chegou a acertar a minha bunda. Ela me agredia como se estivesse vingando o balaço que eu arremessara no seu rosto. Tudo bem se a bolsa estivesse vazia, mas ela devia carregar alguma bigorna lá dentro, reservada apenas para dar bolsadas nos caras que enchiam o seu saco. Ou só em mim.

– Desde _quando _estava aqui? – ela perguntou quando parou de me bater com a bolsa. Tirou a franja dos olhos, ofegante, e me encarou.

– Ora, deu para ouvir quase tudo – falei massageando a bunda. – Cheguei justamente quando você estava se perguntando por que, de tantos garotos na escola, você foi sonhar essa noite_ comigo_.

Ela voltou a me bater com a bolsa, enquanto eu me protegia com o braço.

– Por... sua causa... eu e Albus... brigamos! – ela exclamava a cada batida.

Agora eu agarrei aquela bolsa com força e a arranquei de sua mão, irritado.

– E você vem me culpando por quê? – perguntei.

– Ele disse que não agüenta mais escolher para que lado ir como se você se importasse em andar com ele, como se você fosse o _melhor _amigo dele! Mas você não se importa com ninguém a não ser como você mesmo, Malfoy!

– Esse chilique só porque eu a ouvi falando sozinha – dei um suspiro para mim mesmo, revirando os olhos. – Fique sossegada, eu não te acho mais louca do que antes te achava! – gritei. – E você também não foge muito do meu conceito, porque se você se importasse com a amizade que tem com seu primo, você faria alguma coisa por ele!

– Eu faço tudo por ele! Como pode me acusar disso? Como se _arrumar uma namorada a ele _fosse deixar _você_ no _pódio_!

– E como se entregar as respostas das lições a ele fizesse você parecer menos _boba_!

– Eu não sou boba!

– Mas também não é a melhor garota do mundo!

– Será que, hum, vocês poderiam falar mais baixo?

A voz de Albus, sarcástica, soou entre a gritaria. Olhamos para ele. Encarava-nos com pena e vergonha. Rose pegou a bolsa dela de volta em minhas mãos.

– _Ela _começou por ser tão idiota – eu rosnei.

– Eu comecei? Você que apareceu aqui do nada para encher meu saco e...

– Tudo bem, sabe – Albus colocou as mãos no bolso e deu de ombros, como se não ligasse. – Eu nunca exigi que vocês se suportassem. Mas está na cara que não dá para andar com vocês, e não estou falando quando estão juntos, brigando ou competindo. Sei lá, quando vocês crescerem me avisem, beleza?

Deu as costas para nós e foi embora.

Rose e eu ficamos calados por algum tempo. Eu estava indignado e acusei com a voz rouca de tanto ter gritado:

– Viu o que fez?

– O que é que _eu _fiz? – ela também tentava controlar a voz.

– Fez Albus ficar de cu doce com a gente.

Ela olhava para a saída da loja com a expressão estupefata.

– _Nós _fizemos.

E, pela primeira vez, querendo ou não, concordamos com isso.

Olhei para ela ao meu lado. Voltou a observar as penas e, em especial, aquela que desejava tanto comprar.

Não que eu quisesse dar uma de cavalheiro. Mas a idéia que tive no momento podia beneficiar Albus, e, logicamente, a mim.

Eu perguntei:

– Gosta de apostas, não, Weasley?

Ela não respondeu e isso em si respondia minha pergunta.

– Beleza. Faremos uma aposta então – sugeri. – Somos amigos do Albus, certo? A gente se odeia. Ele é nosso amigo e está cansado das nossas brigas. Acho que ele faz o bastante por nós, aturando intrigas e tudo o mais, para que a gente possa fazer o bastante por ele.

– Vá logo ao que interessa.

– Aposto cinco galeões que você consegue me aturar, ao menos, até o Natal. Um mês.

– Eu não tenho cinco galeões, e eu sei que vou perder.

– Perder? Achei que _odiasse _perder.

Ela se aproximou de mim e disse baixinho:

– Eu não odeio mais do que eu odeio você.

Quando ela dizia essas coisas, minha vontade era de calar a boca dela com um beijo.

– Você atinge meu coração dizendo isso – eu falei, soando sarcástico, mas era verdade. – Eu diminuo o tempo. Duas semanas.

– Uma.

– Uma? Então fará a aposta?

– Por uma semana. Pelo Albus. Não quero que ele continue fazendo cu doce.

– Ótimo – eu observei o brinco que ela estava usando. – Uma semana pode ser o suficiente.

– Para o quê?

– Ora, para Albus reconhecer que somos amigos dele. – Ela ia concordar de novo, mas simplesmente acrescentei: – Ou para você perceber que eu posso ser, às vezes, legal.

Ela riu descrente.

– Bem, duvido muito disso, Malfoy. Mas como eu realmente preciso de uma pena para prestar os N.I.E.M's, talvez eu me esforce um pouco. Calma, espere, e se _eu _acabar perdendo? Eu realmente não tenho cinco galeões para te dar em troca!

– Não preciso de dinheiro. Então se você perder, bem, você para de ficar gritando comigo a toa.

– Só isso? – ela estranhou. Eu dei de ombros. Para mim, era mais que o suficiente.

Ao em vez de confessar o que eu pensava, optei, mais uma vez, ser sarcasmo:

– Estou confiante de que irá ganhar, Weasley. Não é isso o que você adora?

Sendo assim, eu fiz o que era típico e necessário para uma aposta: estendi minha mão a ela. Rose olhou, relutou, suspirou.

O aperto de mão foi rápido, mas eu o aproveitei bastante. Nunca havia tocado nela antes.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Agora sim começamos a fic de uma vez. Já sabemos o que cada um pensa do outro. Rose o despreza, Scorpius nem tanto assim. HAUAHUA Ele só está chamando atenção dela de um jeito errado! Garotos são garotos. Tomara que tenham gostado do capítulo. Muito obrigada a todos os comentários, fico feliz que estejam lendo e alguns comentando! *-* Aos que ainda não o fizeram, sigam o exemplo de __Sophie Stevens, whoisyourlover, Flah ', B, Bab's90 e Pollita. __Comentem também :__) Valeu, té o próximo!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose Weasley**

* * *

><p>Andar com Malfoy durante uma semana? Acho que cinco galeões <em>não <em>valiam tanto à pena. Literalmente. Mas viver a vida toda ao lado de James Sirius Potter meio que criou um conceito crítico sobre _nunca amarelar _quando apostas eram feitas.

_Tudo pelo Al._

– O que vocês querem fazer primeiro? – Al perguntou enquanto andávamos pela estrada de Hogsmeade, no primeiro dia da aposta. Ele estava entre nós, apontando para todos os lugares com uma animação que fiquei impressionada. Ele parecia tão feliz de poder ficar em apenas _um _lugar, com seus dois melhores amigos. Eu ficaria feliz por ele, é claro, se a pessoa que nos acompanhava não fosse o Malfoy. Mas esforcei-me em não reclamar muito.

– Acho que devíamos fazer uma visita a Casa dos Gritos. A Weasley _morre _de medo de ir lá, ainda pensa que é assombrada – Malfoy disse, com o sorrisinho escroto dele.

– Não _morro _de medo – retruquei.

– Então prove.

– Eu não vou provar nada a você – falei. – Eu não preciso.

– Tudo bem, então continuarei achando que você tem medo.

– Não me importo com o que você acha – respondi. Se eu me importasse eu estaria trancada chorando no banheiro, provavelmente. Mas não acrescentei isso à discussão.

– Certo. Então não vamos à Casa dos Gritos porque a Weasley tem medo.

Eu ia retrucar de novo, mas Albus colocou seu braço esquerdo ao redor do meu ombro, e fez o mesmo com o direito em Malfoy.

– Nós vamos tomar cerveja amanteigada – Al disse calmo. – Tenho certeza que vocês dois adoram tomar cerveja amanteigada, então _lá _vocês compartilham a preciosidade de terem algo em comum. Vocês podem não se conhecerem, mas eu conheço bem vocês.

Albus nos levou até os Três Vassouras. Eu estava _mesmo_ precisando tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas. Umas não. Várias. No momento em que entramos e nos aproximamos da mesa vazia, Malfoy sentou-se ao meu lado.

_Eu podia pedir dinheiro emprestado para Mandy_ _se era isso o que estava valendo passar o tempo perto desse garoto_.

Antes de pensar em pedir para Albus trocar de lugar comigo, Malfoy se virou para mim e perguntou:

– Qual é o seu sabor favorito?

– Do quê? Só tem _um _sabor de cerveja amanteigada.

– Estou falando de firewhisky. Você nunca experimentou?

– Eu gosto da minha vida o suficiente para vivê-la sóbria – falei civilizadamente.

Malfoy começou a rir e ainda continuou me encarando. Eu não conseguia nem mover minha cabeça para os lados. Meu corpo estava parado na cadeira, numa imobilidade rígida, quando Malfoy colocou o braço sobre o encosto da minha cadeira e se aproximou para confessar:

– Nunca reparei nisso, Weasley, mas até que você é engraçada, sabia? Ouviu essa, Al? _Gosto da minha vida o suficiente para vivê-la sóbria_. É uma bela frase, se você estivesse recitando um poema.

Ok, só estávamos em uma aposta. Ele não tinha falado nada sobre eu ter que ficar _conversando _com ele ou fingindo trocas de interesse.

Albus foi muito legal ao acrescentar:

– Rose abomina bebidas alcoólicas.

– Já ouvi falar de pessoas assim – disse Malfoy em tom de conversa séria, ainda me encarando. – Minha tataravó, por exemplo.

Os dois riram como se estivessem _apenas _brincando. Dei graças a Deus que nossas cervejas amanteigadas chegaram. Malfoy tirou o braço da minha cadeira para começar a beber a sua e eu dei um longo gole na minha. Fiquei em silêncio enquanto os dois se entretinham em uma conversa sobre Quadribol, esquentando meus dedos ao redor do copo. Estavam tão animados com a discussão que não dava nem para interferir, mesmo que eu não concordasse em nada do que Malfoy estava dizendo. Os dois davam risadas de coisas idiotas que só garotos achavam engraçadas.

Teve outro momento que o Malfoy voltou esticar o braço atrás de mim e eu estava a ponto de afastá-lo quando ele voltou a me olhar e, ignorando o que Albus dizia a ele, avisou:

– Sua boca está suja.

Depressa eu limpei a espuma com as costas da minha mão e não voltei a olhar para ele. Não porque eu ficara envergonhada – certo, _isso também _– mas mais porque eu sabia que ele ainda estava olhando para minha boca, e não dando risada ou caçoando disso.

Esquece penas de escrever. Quando eu ganhar os cinco galeões, vou colocá-los na minha poupança para coisas mais urgentes!

– Podemos passar na Dedosdemel? – perguntei assim que saímos dos Três Vassouras.

Malfoy fez um som longo e cansado com a boca. Pareceu um gemido sofrido.

– Já enjoei dessa loja.

– Ótimo, assim não precisa acompanhar a gente, né? Vamos, Al.

Peguei o braço de Al e fomos em direção a loja de doces. Mesmo assim, eu não precisava nem olhar para trás para notar que Malfoy ainda estava seguindo a gente.

Esbarrei em Cameron Stout na entrada da loja. Era o monitor-chefe da Corvinal, simpático e sempre animado. Soltei o braço de Albus quando ele sorriu para mim.

– Olá, Rose – cumprimentou educadamente.

– Oie – _Patética._

– Vejo você na reunião dos monitores hoje, certo?

– Certo – falei, sorrindo. Cameron viu Albus e apertou a mão dele. Mas ignorou Malfoy antes de ir embora.

Juro que esperei Malfoy ficar caçoando a maneira como eu disse "oie" para Cameron. Juro que esperei ele me irritar com suas piadinhas sobre o rapaz ou sobre o fato de eu ter ficado tão idiota e boba perto de Cameron porque ele tinha esse sorriso bonito e sempre me ajudava com as dúvidas em algumas matérias. Até _eu _caçoaria a mim mesma. Só que ao entrarmos na loja, Malfoy ficou caladinho atrás de nós. Assim, pude conversar com Albus sobre a reunião dos monitores, e outras coisas também.

Eu ainda estava vendo a embalagem de um doce quando Al se afastou para pagar os seus no caixa. De repente Malfoy fingiu estar interessado nos novos sabores de sapos de chocolates ao meu lado e começou a dizer quando ficamos acidentalmente sozinhos por um tempo:

– Ouvi coisas sobre esse Stout. Coisas ruins sobre ele.

– É? – girei os olhos.

– E você fica aí agarrada com uma pessoa dessas no armário de vassouras?

– Eu não fico agarrada!

– Imaginei. Você não seria tão estressada se estivesse se agarrando com alguém.

– Eu não estou estressada – falei pausadamente. – _Você _me deixa estressada.

– Então, tecnicamente, se eu te agarrasse no armário de vassouras, você não ficaria mais estressada.

Eu olhei para ele com a boca torta.

– Foi só uma hipótese, não precisa me olhar com essa cara de nojo, Weasley – ele não parecia sarcástico dessa vez. Parecia meio chateado. Abriu o sapo de chocolate enquanto dizia: – É bem patético, não acha? Stout com aquela cara de suricate sorridente como se a vida fosse um mar de rosas e cheia de justiças. Não acha? E ele pensa que é melhor em tudo, só porque usa aquele distintivo idiota no peito.

Albus voltou cinco segundos depois que a frase "ele está com ciúmes" passou pela minha cabeça. Eu nunca ousaria pensar por mais de cinco segundos que Malfoy pudesse ter... Não, não era _ciúmes_. Ele só desprezava todo mundo. Não tinha nada a ver com o jeito que eu falei "oie" para o Cameron. Não _podia _ter. E por que eu pensaria que poderia ter afinal de contas?

Assim que acabamos aquele passeio confortável e amigável, eu me despedi de Albus. Malfoy já havia descido para as masmorras, mas Al ainda preferiu me acompanhar até as escadas para a torre. Ele era muito gentil.

– Obrigado, Rose – ele disse. – Mesmo que esteja fazendo isso por cinco galeões.

– Não, Al. Você estava certo. Eu preciso fazer mais coisas por você. Às vezes acho que não merece ter amigos como eu e o Malfoy.

– Não é verdade, vocês são legais – Al disse. – Sim, Malfoy também é, Rose. Você só tem que aprender a dar uma chance para ele te mostrar isso.

– Eu estou dando uma chance. A aposta.

– Todo mundo precisa de um estímulo para alguma coisa na vida. E vocês passaram o dia juntos, ainda estão vivos. É um grande avanço – ele citou, e sorriu antes de depositar um beijo no meu rosto, como o costume.

Lembrei-me que seu aniversário estava chegando e como exigia nossa tradição eu deveria fazer uma festa surpresa para ele. Desde o primeiro ano, nós fazíamos festas surpresas para cada um de nós, os Weasley, na sala comunal da Grifinória. Mas isso acontecia há tanto tempo que já era algo esperado, e Albus sempre ficava me lembrando disso. "E a minha festa surpresa?" Então, logicamente, eu deveria começar a chamar os convidados.

No dia seguinte eu estava fazendo a lista, deitada no sofá da sala comunal com Mandy sentada no tapete meditando. Segunda-feira era tão entediante quando não se tinha nenhuma lição de casa e todos os estudos estavam em dia. Sobrava, então, muito tempo para fazer a lista de convidados para a festa do Albus no próximo sábado.

– O que acha de eu convidar Cameron Stout? – perguntei a Mandy.

– Lindo – ela aprovou. – Vocês conversaram bastante na reunião?

– Sim, um pouco, eu acho.

– Você está toda gamada nele.

– Eu? Não, tipo, eu só acho que a gente tem tanta coisa em comum. Podemos conversar por _horas _e nunca cansar, sabe? É difícil encontrar garotos com opiniões boas e concretas sobre História da Magia ou Feitiços, mas Cameron tem todas elas e...

O retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu e Malfoy, mesmo com a gravata da Sonserina, entrou. Assim que me viu deitada, seu sorriso se alongou.

– Ajeite essa saia, ruiva, consigo ver as sardinhas das suas coxas assim.

– O que quer, Malfoy? Albus não está aqui então não precisamos nos suportar.

– Eu sei – ele disse calmo, enquanto se aproximava. Tirou minhas pernas do sofá para se sentar. Eu ajeitei minha saia, sentando-me também, e fiquei olhando para ele, indignada.

– Você não tem nada para fazer, não?

– Não. E Albus e Zoe estão usando o dormitório agora. Albixa está virando um homem, Rose! – ele apertou meu braço em comemoração.

– E você veio aqui só para me contar que eles estão transando?

– Na verdade, sim. A quem mais eu compartilharia essa fofoca?

Fiz um som de desgosto com a boca e voltei a encostar a cabeça no sofá, para continuar a lista de convidados. Infelizmente, Malfoy se inclinou e pegou o pergaminho.

– Uma festa – comentou enquanto rolava os olhos pelo pergaminho e me empurrava durante minhas tentativas de tirá-lo de sua mão. – Onde é que está meu nome nessa lista? Você não vai me convidar?

– _Preciso _convidar? Você iria aparecer do mesmo jeito, como faz todos os anos.

– Tem razão, mas seria legal se eu recebesse um convite dessa vez.

Arranquei o pergaminho da mão dele.

– Não tem _convite_.

– Nem um "Ei, colega, quer ir a festa surpresa de Albus?"?

– Isso faz parte da aposta?

– Sim.

– Ei, colega, quer ir a festa surpresa de Albus? – perguntei.

– Sabia que um dia você ia implorar pela minha ilustre presença. – Ele riu antes de se levantar. Sem mais nem menos foi embora como se só quisesse interferir nos dias das pessoas por motivo nenhum. Encarei Mandy, que me encarava com um sorrisinho de volta.

– Dá para acreditar que existe garoto _mais _infantil e imaturo?

Ela disse ainda com aquele sorrisinho:

– Garotos que são _mais _apaixonados que ele.

Eu vivo numa família com Teddy Lupin, James, Hugo, tio George, meu pai. Mas nunca gargalhei tanto na minha vida como naquele momento. Apaixonado? Certo, Voldy, sente lá.

* * *

><p>Eu nunca devia ter sido nomeada Monitora. Não. No começo foi encantador mandar em todo mundo, mas meu erro foi ter me apegado ao banheiro dos monitores. Quando Mandy se ocupava demais no nosso dormitório, eu resolvia me banhar por lá. E além da água ser mais fresquinha, o lugar era silencioso. Perfeito para esquecer certas coisas e se concentrar em relaxar.<p>

A porta estava aberta, então supostamente não deveria ter ninguém por lá, certo? No momento que entrei, verifiquei em todos os lugares a presença de alguma pessoa. Mas eu deveria realmente ter usado magia para ter certeza. Tirei primeiramente a camisa, e estava para desabotoar a calça, quando ouvi os passos. E não tive nem tempo de gritar de susto.

Malfoy de repente estava ali na frente, voltando do toalete, com apenas a toalha no quadril, e usava outra para secar os cabelos loiros. _Que merda ele estava fazendo ali? Ele nem era monitor! _A pior parte era que ele havia esquecido de enxugar o resto do corpo. Eu juro, eu deveria berrar de susto, mandar ele para o inferno por estar ali, mas, além da minha voz ter fugido, Malfoy nem _reparou_na minha presença. Olhava para o chão, distraído.

Aproveitei esse precioso momento para voltar a pegar a minha camisa, sem fazer com que ele notasse minha presença. Eu podia sair de lá rapidinho, vestida e tudo o mais. Mas só um movimento chamou a atenção dele.

– Você que nem devia estar aqui – eu fui dizendo quando ele olhou para mim. Ele não tirou os olhos do meu sutiã. Estava com os lábios desgrudados, de um jeito meio retardado. Assim que se recompôs, sorriu. E olhou meu rosto. Eu apertei meus braços contra os peitos.

– Olá, Rose – disse de um modo ridiculamente simpático. Sabe... como se ele estivesse acostumado com a minha presença seminua no banheiro.

Ele deu um passo na minha direção, eu dei um passo para trás.

– Você não pode entrar aqui! Esse banheiro é só para os monitores e...

– Tudo bem, Albus não gosta de usar esse banheiro. Prefere o do dormitório – contou. – Então peguei as chaves dele. Nunca experimentei um banho tão delicioso.

– Você não pode entrar aqui! – repeti assustada.

_Rosto, Rose, rosto. Foco no rosto dele. Rosto, porra! NÃO OUSE DESCER A PORRA DESSES OLHOS HERDADOS DE SUA MÃE GRANGER PARA AQUELA TOALHA VERDE-SONSERINA._

Berrei tanto comigo mesma que até fiquei sem fôlego lá dentro.

– Não se preocupe – Malfoy disse despreocupado, passando a mão nos cabelos molhados. – Eu já estava saindo, o que é uma pena. Mas posso fazer companhia, sem problemas nenhum. Acho que ainda vou precisar tomar outro banho de qualquer maneira...

Minhas pernas estavam congeladas. Congeladas mesmo. Malfoy se aproximou tão abruptamente que eu me encolhi.

– Calma, ruiva – ele sorriu ao perceber como eu estava vermelha. – Só vou pegar as minhas calças.

Foi quando eu notei que elas estavam no chão, perto dos meus pés. Puta merda. Além de ser um imaturo, infantil, estressante, retardado, idiota, bobo e gostoso, ele ainda tinha que ser _desorganizado_?

Malfoy jogou a toalha que ele enxugara seu cabelo, na minha direção. Eu peguei depressa, devido ao meu reflexo.

– Que porra é essa? – perguntei.

– É para você se tampar, se está tão envergonhada e não consegue se mexer para colocar a camisa. Eu preciso me aproximar de você para pegar minhas calças. Ou você faria esse favor a mim?

– Eu nunca vou encostar as mãos na sua calça – falei.

– Foi o que imaginei – ele disse, agachando-se para pegá-las no meu pé. Quando voltou a ficar de pé, estava a minha frente. Eu conseguia ver os pingos da água em seu rosto quando disse: – Não é tão durona agora, hein?

Por dois segundos achei que ele ia me beijar. Mas ele de repente disse, de um jeito sério:

– Sabe, é até divertido em um certo ponto, irritar você e tudo o mais. Mas tenho essa sensação de que seria muito mais divertido fazer você rir ou, sei lá... parar de me olhar dessa forma, como se o fato de eu ser gostoso te trouxesse algum pesadelo, e não sonhos. Mas acho que nem uma aposta vai me fazer conseguir chegar nisso.

Ele vestia a cueca e a calça por baixo da toalha enquanto dizia aquelas coisas. Depois pegou a outra toalha de volta da minha mão bruscamente, como se eu não merecesse ter o privilegio de segurar aquilo.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, ele deixou minha boca tão aberta quanto o zíper da sua própria calça.

Sim, me matem. Essa foi à última coisa que eu reparei antes de ficar completamente distraída.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Gente, é certo. A Rose insiste em ver o Scorpius sem camisa. Só vamos matar ela se ela não se der conta agora u_u_

_Teremos a visão do Scorpius semana que vem!_

_Obrigada aos comentários, gente! :D _


	5. Chapter 5

**Scorpius Malfoy**

* * *

><p>Na terça-feira não aconteceu muita coisa entre mim e Rose. Não que eu achasse que ia acontecer depois que ela me viu praticamente pelado. Em meus planos, eu estava esperando poder conversar com ela durante o tempo que tínhamos que ficar juntos com Albus, para estudar na biblioteca.<p>

Mas, cara, ela não conversava com ninguém quando estava estudando. Não sei por que seria diferente _comigo_, a pessoa com quem ela não tinha _muita_ afinidade.

Albus estava me explicando uma parte da matéria de Feitiços ali do lado, mas eu ficava observando Rose debruçada alucinadamente sobre os livros.

Ela era bonita. Claro que não com muitos detalhes, mas o que ela tinha no rosto eram traços que me atraíam. E quando ficavam nervosos? Por minha causa? Não havia nada melhor. Mas tinha certeza que se ela me lançasse aquele sorriso que ela lançava a Albus ou ao filho da puta do Cameron Stout, eu ia ter outra opinião do que era melhor.

– Vou procurar outro livro na estante, já volto – Albus anunciou.

Albus era meu melhor amigo mas eu adorava quando ele saía de perto e nos deixava sozinhos.

Rose não notou aquele momento precioso. Ela estava entretida em escrever os resumos numa velocidade constante com a mão. Encostei meu cotovelo na mesa e apoiei meu queixo com a mão, enquanto afastava o tinteiro da pena perto dela. Com um sorrisinho, esperei ela buscar por mais tinta. Por não estar olhando, nem reparou que o tinteiro não estava mais no lugar. Só reparou quando levou a ponta da pena no pergaminho e não conseguiu escrever nada.

Ela olhou para mim, oh, finalmente. Viu que eu havia afastado o tinteiro dela. Achei que ia bater na minha mão, mas totalmente ignorou. Fez uma lamentação com a cabeça e pegou a _minha _pena abastecida para voltar a escrever, uma vez que eu nem a tinha usado. Por que ela não estava falando nada?

– Reparo em seu silêncio, Weasley – eu disse formalmente. – Está encabulada por se encontrar sozinha nessa mesa com o garoto mais lindo de Hogwarts?

Será que eu não podia terminar _uma _frase sem parecer um idiota com ela?

De repente ela respondeu:

– Você não é o garoto mais lindo de Hogwarts.

– Mesmo tendo me visto pelado ontem? Então quem poderia ser?

– Albus. Ele é o mais lindo.

Eu iria parar no túmulo com Voldemort se eu dissesse que fiquei com ciúmes quando ela disse aquilo?

– Sim, Albus é lindo – concordei sarcástico.

Ele chegou bem na hora que eu disse isso, sem entender o contexto do meu sarcasmo. Foi uma cena bem estranha, no entanto Albus apenas olhou para mim exasperadamente e disse:

– Valeu, cara.

Eu bufei, encarando Rose.

* * *

><p>Sabe o que era pior do que querer ficar com a garota que mais te odiava na escola? Era passar a tarde com a garota que <em>eu<em> mais odiava na escola: Zoe Hales, a namorada de Albus. Eu costumava vê-la na sala comunal quando ela e Albus ficavam se pegando. Mas quando cheguei de mais uma detenção na biblioteca e entrei na sala, Zoe estava sozinha lendo uma revista. Eu estava tão exausto de ter que ficar limpando estantes empoeiradas e de não ser correspondido que nem me dei conta dela quando me joguei no sofá.

– Olá, Scorpius – a voz de Zoe me sobressaltou. Fingi que não escutei. – Olá, seu grosso! Scorpius, oi, to falando oi!

– Estou ouvindo, Zoe, estou ouvindo.

Ela largou a revista de lado e se aproximou de mim.

– Qual é o seu problema? – ela perguntou preocupada. – Você parece tão cabisbaixo. Tá paquerando e não é correspondido?

Quando não respondi, ela fez uma expressão de pena.

– Sinto muito – falou. – Mas realmente acho que sei qual é o seu problema. Sabe, você usa seu sarcasmo para ocultar seu nervosismo, ou para ocultar seus sentimentos. Pessoas como você geralmente não são correspondidas. Meu pai é psicólogo, entende? Ele vive dizendo isso...

– Zoe – eu levantei meu braço para ela ficar quieta. Estava com dor de cabeça. Mas acabei confessando: – Não sei mais o que fazer.

Eu estava tão mal que cinco minutos depois eu estava desabafando tudo para a namorada de Albus, com a cabeça deitada em seu colo.

– ... e ela me odeia. Não entendo! Eu sou bonito, legal, gostoso. Só um pouco idiota às vezes. Mas isso dá para concertar, não dá? E se eu fosse feio? Como é que daria para concertar isso?

– Entendo, entendo – ela disse, coçando o queixo. – E desde quando você é apaixonado pela Weasley?

– Não fale alto! – eu exclamei, olhando para os lados. – Bem, desde o primeiro ano. Eu fiquei amigo do Albus por causa disso, porque parecia ser uma boa chance de poder chegar nela. Mas meus planos falharam quando eu disse para ela na aula de Herbologia que o cabelo dela parecia cenouras descascadas. E ela nem quis saber se eu vejo beleza em cenouras descascadas, já foi para o ataque. Achou que eu estava ofendendo-a.

– Você vê beleza em cenouras descascadas?

– Não, mas mesmo assim. Eu nunca quero ofendê-la.

– Então não a ofenda! – deu a idéia. – Diga para ela que ela é bonita.

– Ela não vai acreditar em mim.

– O problema vai ser dela então, Scorpius – Zoe garantiu. – Apenas diga o que pensa, as conseqüências vêm depois.

– Mas... quando eu estou com ela eu não penso direito.

– Então comece a pensar direito. – Zoe pousou o dedo na minha testa. – Daqui em diante você vai mostrar a ela o idiota que você não é.

Assenti e pedi com sinceridade:

– Não conte a ninguém sobre essa conversa.

– Não vou contar. Minha boca é um túmulo.

* * *

><p>Os rumores começaram na quarta-feira.<p>

Merda. Merda. Merda.

Eu estava almoçando tranquilamente no dia seguinte quando um colega meu cujo nome não fará diferença a você, cutucou meu braço e apontou com a cabeça em direção a Rose, no momento que ela entrava no salão com as vestes de Quadribol. Naquela tarde, ia acontecer o jogo contra Grifinória e Corvinal. Rose estava linda, com os cabelos ruivos presos e algumas mechas caindo nos olhos, e estava seriamente nervosa, o que já era natural. Ela não sorria para ninguém em véspera de jogo, muito menos meia hora antes. Ficava com as sobrancelhas juntas como se estivesse brava com todo mundo.

Meu colega disse:

– Então está pegando a filha dos Weasley no armário de vassouras?

– O quê?

– Vamos, não precisa esconder da gente. Ouvimos dizer que você é apaixonado pela Weasley.

Eu saí da mesa depressa e andei até onde o grupo de amigas de Zoe ficava durante o almoço. Quando me aproximei, Zoe parecia estar narrando um acontecimento:

– E então ele disse que é apaixonado por ela _desde o primeiro ano_. Ai, meninas, não é para achar fofo?

– Sabe o que é que vai virar um túmulo agora? – ameacei.

– Scorpius – ela começou a se explicar. – Oi, Scorpius! Estávamos falando...

– De mim, eu sei.

– Relaxe, ainda não chegou à mesa da Grifinória – disse uma amiga de Zoe, que também não fazia diferença.

– Mas preparamos um meio para que isso aconteça – disse outra garota. E elas mostraram que haviam feito cartazes. – Vamos fazer uma surpresinha a Weasley na hora do jogo. Muito romântica, por sinal. Ah, é, e também criamos uma música.

– Me dá isso daqui – eu disse me debruçando na mesa.

– Minha gelatina! – exclamou Zoe quando deitei na sua sobremesa para tirar o cartaz da mão da amiga dela. Mas essa amiga dela o escondeu no colo.

– _Você _vai virar uma gelatina quando eu te arrancar todos os ossos, Hales.

– O que você está fazendo, Scorpius? – era a voz de Albus atrás de mim.

Eu estava deitado com a bunda para cima enquanto tentava chegar até a amiga de Zoe no outro lado da mesa. Zoe tentava me tirar de lá arrastando meu quadril. E minha barriga havia esmagado as sobremesas e eu havia acabado de anunciar que ia arrancar os ossos da sua namorada. Eu não sei por que Albus ainda era meu amigo.

– Estamos brincando – eu disse, levantando-me civilizadamente. Zoe me encarou como se me tranqüilizasse: "não contei ao Albus ainda" e eu consegui encará-lo.

– Já disse que não é para você beber de manhã, cara – disse Albus.

– Tem razão, Albixa – eu lamentei, tirando a sujeira do meu uniforme. – Tem razão, foi mal.

Com a postura ereta e a camiseta manchada de gelatina, saí do salão.

Não ia querer nem assistir aquele jogo. Como diz a desgraçada de Zoe: As conseqüências vêm depois. E as pessoas ainda perguntavam por que eu não tinha amigos! As pessoas eram um bando de babuínos filhos da puta.

Desse modo, ocupei-me em adiantar minha detenção. Enquanto todos assistiam ao jogo de Quadribol fiquei na biblioteca limpando as estantes. Mesmoassim, o barulho da multidão lá fora era nítido e eu podia escutar a torcida berrar. Eu apenas não distinguia o quê. Somente tendo passado meia hora que acabei descobrindo. Estava terminando de limpar uma área da estante quando ouvi passos pesados se aproximando na biblioteca.

Por uma fresta da estante observei que era Rose. Ela estava bufando. Seu cabelo estava molhado, assim como suas vestes de quadribol já que lá fora chovia bastante. Cada passo que dava em minha direção era um "olá" para a minha morte. Ela carregava o cartaz que as amigas de Zoe fizeram.

– Malfoy – a voz dela soou alta e perigosa, enquanto tentava me procurar.

Rose estava tão perigosamente excitante, brava e zangada daquele jeito, que eu nem me movi quando ela me viu e me encarou ameaçadoramente, apontando o cartaz para mim como se fosse uma bazuca de Avada Kedavra.

Ao em vez de engolir em seco, eu senti minha calça ficar meio apertada.

– Malfoy – ela repetiu e seus passos ficaram cada vez mais pesados. Quando chegou perto de mim, ela bufava tanto que eu só disse:

– Pelo visto não venceu o jogo.

– O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

Ela abriu o cartaz, mostrando essas palavras:

_Ei, ei, ei, _

_Pela Weasley me apaixonei_.

_Assinado: Malfoy._

– É uma brincadeira de mau gosto das outras pessoas – eu expliquei. – Não ligue!

– NÃO LIGAR? EU PERDI O JOGO PORQUE ELES FICARAM BERRANDO ESSA MÚSICA TODA HORA!

A cada palavra que ela berrava, o dedo indicador dela apertava meu peito.

– Agora a escola inteira está cantando essa música! – continuou. – Nós perdemos o jogo por sua causa! Você sempre faz isso, não é? Você _adora _me desconcentrar para me fazer perder o jogo! Só porque você não pode mais jogar, agora fica criando esses cartazes para seus amigos gritarem na hora do jogo! Você sabe que quando falam meu sobrenome na multidão eu perco qualquer confiança! Você é um idiota, imaturo...

O dedo dela estava a ponto de perfurar minha pele quando o agarrei, com raiva.

– Pare com isso, Rose.

– Olha, não quero saber! Você vai desmentir esses boatos! As pessoas estão me zoando! Desminta esse boato de que você está apaixonado por mim! E a Sonserina saiu do campo cantando _outra _versão dessa música estúpida! _Ói, Ói, Ói... Weasley ama o Malfoy!_ Eu não _amo _você. Eu _odeio _você e-

Eu a beijei com tanta força que quase quebrei meus dentes. Praticamente suguei aqueles lábios úmidos e quentes de raiva por mim. Ela protestava ainda com os berros presos na garganta, mas minha boca estava tão grudada na dela, e minhas mãos estavam tão agarradas em seu rosto, que ela me deixou ficar assim por exatos cinco segundos.

No próximo segundo, ela me deu um tapa no rosto.

– _Desminta o boato _– a voz dela estava trêmula.

– Não é um boato – eu disse baixinho, ainda sentindo a ardência da sua mão contra minha bochecha. Mas eu sentia muito mais o formigamento dos meus lábios.

– Você não _pode _estar...

– Eu não estou – eu segurava os braços dela com força. Ela, querendo ou não, parecia incapaz de me encarar. Não queria ver a marca que deixou em mim com aquele tapa. Eu rosnei as palavras: – Eu não estou, Weasley, eu _sou_. Tem um grau de diferença nisso.

– Cala a boca, Malfoy – ela implorou tentando se soltar de mim. Ela também estava respirando pesadamente. – Me solta.

Ela parecia querer dizer _o contrário_. Mas a política dela não exigiria algo parecido.

Como eu nunca fui politicamente correto, voltei a agarrar o seu rosto e eu grudei meus lábios nos dela de novo. A mão dela, que empurrava meu peito, se arrastou até meu pescoço. Achei que ela ia me enforcar, eu juro que achei, mas os dedos dela prensaram os cabelos da minha nuca. Com força. Muita força. Se eu estivesse usando peruca, ela já a teria arrancado. Eu afastei minha boca e a empurrei contra a estante, derrubando livros ali do lado. Eu apertei meu corpo contra o dela e, dessa vez eu experimentei o acesso de minha língua dentro da sua boca.

– Eu te odeio – me lembrou, fazendo nossas línguas se afastarem um pouco. Depois elas se chocaram novamente. Rose agarrou o colarinho da minha camisa e disse, ofegante: – Isso não vai mudar nada... eu te odeio ainda...

Eu não dei atenção. Eu continuei beijando-a, aproveitando enquanto ela deixava isso acontecer. Mais livros caíam em nossas cabeças e quanto mais nós tentávamos nos afastar, mais a gente se agarrava e esbarrava na estante. Ela enrolou os braços no meu pescoço, apertando os dedos em minhas costas. Grunhiu de dor quando a apertei contra a estante novamente, mas quando voltei a beijá-la ela soltou um gemido sofrido. E se eu estivesse sonhando, _prazeroso_.

Mas eu não estava sonhando. Rose me apertava com tanta força que se eu estivesse sonhando, eu já teria acordado.

– Eu desminto os boatos se isso te deixa envergonhada... – falei ofegante, quando nossos lábios pararam de se atacarem. – Mas... não vai me deixar menos apaixonado.

Os lábios dela estavam vermelhos e eu olhava para eles enquanto ela respirava fortemente, sua respiração pesada esquentava meu sangue.

Ela parecia incapaz de falar e eu incapaz de provocá-la com alguma coisa. Eu me afastei lentamente. Esperei por socos e chutes, mas não aconteceu. Esperei por xingamento, mas não aconteceu.

– Olha... eu vou falar para todo mundo que isso é uma mentira, que eu não estou apaixonado... tudo bem? Eu não quero que você me odeie ainda mais, e sei que se seu pai descobrir ou seus primos ou _Albus_... oh... vou acabar com essa história, está bem? Não quero deixá-la chateada e nem deixá-la envergonhada... Eu sei, eu sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim... então... – eu cocei a nuca, olhando para o chão. – Tchau.

Eu voltei para a Sala Comunal, passando pelo grupo de amigas de Zoe, que riam de mim. Elas fizeram aquilo por pura vingança, já que eu havia dormido com todas elas. Na mesma semana. Claro que nunca encostei em Zoe e _nunca _ia olhar para ela. Minha preocupação se tornou Albus Severus quando eu entrei no nosso dormitório e ele estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto.

– Escute, Scorpius – ele disse. – São apenas boatos, certo?

– São – garanti. – Acredite. Eu? Apaixonado pela Weasley? – soltei uma risada debochada. – Sua namorada fumou umas.

– Ainda bem porque... uma coisa é você ser _amigo _da Rose ou andar com ela por consideração comigo. Mas agarrá-la por aí em armário de vassouras ou pensar nela pelada, cara, isso já é totalmente diferente.

– Não se preocupe – eu disse, mentindo. – Aquelas amigas da Zoe fizeram isso para me provocar, eu meio que dormi com elas uma vez, então...

Não continuei a conversa e fui tomar uma ducha fria.

* * *

><p>Quinta-feira foi o pior dia.<p>

Resolvi parar de ser impertinente e, além disso, eu havia me declarado para a Weasley no dia anterior. Fui estudar sozinho na biblioteca. Eu não suportava Zoe e ela ficava o tempo todo grudada em Albus. E eu pensei: "Se eu tenho vontade de arrancar meu braço quando vejo Zoe, imagine o que a Weasley tem vontade de fazer quando me vê."

– Podem ir andando, acho que... vou me encontrar com a Eve – menti quando estávamos passeando a noite em Hogsmeade. Rose nem me encarava. Ela devia me achar mais patético do que nunca agora. Mas quando afirmei que ia embora, ela disse:

– Você vai me fazer perder a aposta.

– É – eu só disse e dei meia-volta.

Na sexta-feira de manhã, eu a encontrei na biblioteca outra vez, mas estava conversando com Cameron. Ela sorria para ele, acanhada. Cameron devia estar contando piadas. Eu era péssimo em contar piadas. Pelo menos as que não tinham humor negro. Rose odiava humor negro. Ela me odiava. Por que eu insistiria alguém a ficar comigo se tudo o que menos desejava era a minha presença?

Aquela aposta não fazia o menor sentido. Por isso que naquela tarde fui a loja de Penas Escribas. Tentei encontrar a mesma pena que Rose queria. A pena que valia cinco galeões.

E a comprei. Eu iria comprá-la de qualquer maneira. Apenas a fiz antes do tempo, uma vez que ainda faltavam dois dias para realmente acabar o prazo de uma semana que tínhamos de nos aturar.

Durante a janta, Eve estava sentada no meu colo e eu aproveitei o momento que Rose entrou no salão, com os livros contra o peito, para começar a dizer ao pessoal ali da mesa:

– Cara, quem inventou essa história de que estou apaixonado pela Weasley deve ser a pessoa _mais fumada desse planeta_. Quem em sã consciente se apaixonaria por garota tão estranha e louca? Credo, só de pensar eu já tenho espasmos! E acho que ela nem é tão boa assim de beijo, vocês já viram ela pegando alguém? Não? Eu também não.

Para enfatizar a inexistência dessa paixão, deixava Eve me beijar. Eu olhei para Rose de esguelha. Ela estava olhando em nossa direção. Não soube distinguir sua expressão, mas ela poderia estar me agradecendo. Tanto que quando acompanhei Albus na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, eu a ouvi dizendo as mesmas coisas sobre mim, exceto com palavras mais sinceras.

Ou pelo menos foi o que pensei.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Olá pessoal! Os capítulos dependem muito do meu humor, sabe. E esse mostrou um Scorpius desacreditado e intrigado. Espero que não tenham se decepcionado...! Pelo menos ele lascou um beijo na Rose, como disseram, ela tava precisando! SAHIUSAHISAU Obrigada a **larryrocha, whoisyourlover, Larissa Mayara, Natasha Weasley, LLM Potter , Flah ', Pollita, Bab's90 e evelyn strauss **pelos comentários! Próximo capítulo: Rose POV!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose Weasley**

* * *

><p>Naquele sábado, eu ainda sentia o gosto do beijo do Malfoy. E já tinha escovado os dentes vinte vezes. Talvez não o suficiente para que eu pudesse esquecer. Talvez eu não <em>quisesse<em>esquecer...

– Ele é apaixonado por mim! – falei penteando meu cabelo com força. Havia acabado de sair do banho e Mandy estava fazendo sua meditação na cama do dormitório, enquanto me ouvia. – Não acredito que ele é apaixonado por mim!

– Bem, alguém tem que lembrar isso a ele, porque não para de ficar agarrado àquela Eve.

– Você não entende – eu disse desesperada. – Eu pedi a ele para desmentir aqueles boatos, mas ele confirmou para mim que é apaixonado!

– E o que diabos você fez em relação a isso, fofa? – perguntou Mandy olhando para mim com aqueles olhos desaprovadores. Embora tivesse feito a pergunta, já sabia a resposta. Quanto a Malfoy, eu sempre fui previsível, mesmo que meus sentimentos não fossem.

– Fiquei em choque, ok? – expliquei antes que ela me condenasse. Apesar de achar que Scorpius fosse um idiota, Mandy não era a favor de desperdiçar garotos quando estes revelavam sua paixão. Principalmente garotos como Scorpius. Gostosos, e tudo o mais. – Não faz sentido, Mandy!

– Você já deve ter assistido a filmes de comédia romântica.

– Alguns, por quê?

– Fala sério, Rose, a sua história seria perfeita em um script. Menino e menina se odeiam. Menino é idiota pela menina, porque a ama. Caramba, por que não o agarra e pronto?

– Porque eu deveria odiá-lo. Esse é meu trabalho.

– Para quem?

– Para o meu pai – falei patética.

– Ele te paga por isso? – Mandy me olhou piscando, meio brava, meio risonha.

– Não – respondi tentando não olhar muito para ela.

– Então isso é trabalho escravo! Você não tem que ser obrigada a odiá-lo, Rose. Ele é idiota, mas e daí? Eu acredito que ele saiba beijar, e é isso que importa.

Eu não disse nada.

– Olha, você tenta não transparecer, mas sei que gosta dele também – disse Mandy. – Você já sonhou com ele. Já suspirou o nome dele no meio da noite.

– O quê? – quase gritei.

– Claro que as frases eram medonhas, do tipo... "vou matar Malfoy" ou "Urgh, Scorpius, eu te odeio". Uma vez você disse "Eu te odeio tanto que dá vontade de te apertar e..."

– Eu nunca disse essas coisas! – falei inconformada.

– Estou zoando – respondeu séria. Depois riu. – Vamos, Rose, mesmo assim você devia dar uma chance a ele. Pelo menos para ter com quem ficar agarrada... pelo menos você tem alguém que está apaixonado por você! E vamos ser franca, ok? Malfoy é um gato. Eu totalmente iria cair na dele, se viesse dizendo que está todo apaixonado.

– Como assim? Você é afim dele também, é? Viu ele de toalha, por acaso? – perguntei nervosa. Mandy abriu um sorrisinho.

– Você viu Malfoy de toalha? Quero dizer, _só_de toalha? E depois você dispensou o cara? E você não fez nada com o cara de toalha na sua frente? – Mandy se levantou da cama e me deu um peteleco na testa.

– Ai! – exclamei chocada.

– Não seja boba, Weasley! – ela disse nervosa. – Se você não quer, tem gente que quer! E não estou referindo a mim. Ouço tantas garotas falarem dele e de como ele é na cama e tudo o mais. Mas nenhuma jamais disse que ele disse que está apaixonado!

– Viu? É esse o problema! Malfoy é como a menstruação que não vem, _fode_todas as garotas... Lembra quando ele ficou se gabando por ter ficado com aquela garota mais velha do sétimo ano? Viu como ele foi patético? E no dia seguinte estava agarrado a outra. E depois a outra! Eu não suporto isso.

– Porque você tem ciúmes.

– Talvez. – A palavra voou rápido para fora de minha boca. Tive o desejo de pegá-la no ar e jogá-la fora, mas Mandy já havia escutado. – Talvez – respondi com a voz mais firme agora, sabendo que eu não precisava mentir a Mandy. – Talvez. Eu não quero ser como outras garotas. Eu não quero vir aqui e falar para você sobre Scorpius e como ele beija... e depois vê-lo com outra. Ele vai fazer isso. Ele mente, ele sabe mentir... eu nunca sei quando posso confiar nele.

– Rose... – Mandy segurou meus ombros e me olhou nos olhos. – Amiga para amiga? – ela foi sincera: – Eu não conheço Malfoy. Ninguém conhece. Ele é um garoto estranho, com ações estranhas... mas eu te conheço. Pelo menos durante todo esse tempo em que estudamos juntas. Eu conheço de onde você veio e quem são seus pais. E sabe o que eu mais conheço na vida?

– O quê?

– Nossa amizade. E pela nossa amizade eu te imploro... _pegue esse garoto_! Que mal pode ter?

– Você vê beijo como algo simples que pode ser descartado se algo ruim acontecer, mas não é assim que eu vejo – eu respondi. – Eu não quero ficar _só_agarrando ele, você sabe? Apenas um beijo não é apenas um beijo para mim. Ficar com um garoto parece eclipse solar para mim, acontece raramente. E não constantemente, como acontece com você. Qualquer beijo para mim vai ter alguma graça, mesmo se... mesmo se for com o garoto mais insuportável desse universo.

Mandy apenas disse, depois do discurso, como se não tivesse prestado muita atenção ou sequer entendido:

– Pegue ele. Aproveita a festa do Albus hoje e pegue ele.

Ela se afastou, pegou a toalha e foi ao banheiro, deixando-me sozinha ali no dormitório. Querendo ou não, eu não conseguia tirar a música que a Sonserina inventou da minha cabeça, muito menos a lembrança do beijo de Scorpius. _Ei, ei, ei... pela Weasley me apaixonei._Querendo ou não, ia ser difícil esquecer aquilo.

Saí da sala comunal antes de fazer os últimos preparos para a festa surpresa do meu primo, e caminhei pelo corredor um pouco... coisa que os monitores deveriam fazer. Acredite ou não, quando escutei a voz de Scorpius no fim do corredor, eu me aproximei calmamente para ouvir. Ele estava discutindo com Eve.

– Aqui não – disse secamente.

– Mas achei que quisesse ficar comigo.

– Quero, mas tem que ser na frente das pessoas, entendeu?

– Por quê? Porque não podemos fazer quando _eu_quero?

– Porque eu sou rei – disse ele ironicamente. – Volte para o seu lugar, com seus amigos... Você e eu, só quando Weasley estiver perto. Quantas vezes já combinamos isso e você disse que entendeu?

– Eu nunca entendo quando eu digo que entendo. Opa, calma aí. Você _gosta_ da Weasley?

Malfoy imitou um som divino com a boca, como se uma luz tivesse iluminado a cabeça de Eve.

Eu me escondi atrás de um pilar, no instante em que Malfoy começou a sair de perto dela e se afastar para o corredor onde eu estava. Não sei o que me deu naquele instante, mas assim que Malfoy apareceu na minha vista eu avancei contra ele e o empurrei.

– Ai, que isso? Rose – ele me viu e parou de tentar se defender. Era como se ele _gostasse_quando eu o empurrava ou algo parecido. Como se ele pensasse: "Pelo menos está encostando em mim."

– Sabe, você pode me ofender na frente das pessoas, mas você não precisa colocar a língua na boca daquela garota para enfatizar isso!

– O qu...

– E você me fez perder a aposta. Nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso.

– Quer os cinco galeões? Estou com eles no bolso!

– Eu não quero cinco galeões, eu só quero me livrar _disso_!

– De mim? Isso não é novidade.

– Não! Eu não quero gritar com você, mas você me faz querê-lo!

– Querer o quê? De gritar ou de mais um beijo?

– Eu não sei – gritei, e o empurrei de novo. Acho que fiz aquilo para despertá-lo. – Não estou entendendo nada!

Ele avançou e me beijou, pegando-me pela cintura. Foi mais rápido, mas não foi tão inesperado, porque no momento que senti a boca dele tentando se mover contra a minha, eu correspondi imediatamente, apertando minha mão no seu rosto. Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram, e eu senti a mão de Scorpius nas minhas costas, apertando-me mais contra ele. Não pude deixar de reparar na forma como suas mãos eram... bem, tinham um toque urgente, mas nunca me machucavam, apesar de me apertar com força. Os dedos dele eram longos, eu os senti se afogarem em meus cachos. Eu tinha essa sensação de adrenalina quando o beijava, a cada toque de língua e movimento de lábios.

Ele tirou a boca um centímetro, mas depois voltou, colocando a língua dele dentro da minha boca e eu a toquei com a minha... notando que o beijo ficou mais calmo de repente. Minhas mãos pararam em sua cintura. Ele era magro, não forte, mas ainda assim... o suficiente para que um pensamento do tipo "Quente" passasse pela minha cabeça.

De repente alguma coisa mudou no beijo, e o deixou ainda melhor. Scorpius ia se afastar, mas eu apertei ainda mais meus lábios contra os dele. Estávamos com pouco fôlego, e quando notei isso, _tentei_parar. Scorpius mordeu meus lábios e aquilo me pegou de surpresa, porque eu adorei o jeito que ele fez aquilo e... Tentei fazer algo a altura, para enlouquecê-lo, mas não tive criatividade a não ser enrolar meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, continuar beijando-o. Ficamos assim durante mais tempo... os dedos dele apertando minha cintura, enquanto sua boca ainda se movia na minha e não parecia disposta a querer parar.

Eu nunca havia beijado um garoto por tanto tempo assim. Foi só pensar nisso que parei o beijo e encontrei seus olhos. Eles se abriram lentamente e Scorpius segurou meu rosto. Ele abriu um sorriso genuíno. Nada irônico e nem sarcástico. Genuíno. Feliz.

– Alguém pode descobrir – falei, tirando sua mão da minha cintura e me afastando.

Estava dando as costas quando a voz de Scorpius voltou, rouca:

– Você sempre faz isso.

– Faço o quê?

– Foge. Não pode negar que esse foi o melhor beijo que já ganhou. Foi o melhor que eu já dei, afinal de contas.

– É esse o problema – eu me virei para ele, meu coração trombando contra meu peito. – É esse o problema, Scorpius.

– Que problema?

– Você pode comparar. Com todas as outras garotas dessa escola.

– Você nunca tinha beijado antes? – perguntou. Eu apertei meus olhos. Não gostava de me lembrar do primeiro, porque tinha sido estranho e um desastre. Então, no quesito de beijos, eu só podia contar com os do Malfoy.

– Vai caçoar? – minha voz ficou estranha.

– Não – Scorpius murmurou. Ele coçou a nuca. – Não, Rose. Eu achei ótimo.

Ele me elogiou, e estava tão desacostumada a isso que fui hostil:

– É a sua boca que está com problema. Eu sou um desastre nessas coisas de... garotos e beijos e...

Ele se aproximou de mim e segurou meu braço.

– Não é a minha boca o problema. Você pode provar todos dessa escola e nunca vai achar quem beija melhor do que eu. – Eu girei os olhos, reprimindo um riso, mas esse era Scorpius, o Convencido, então não liguei. – É que eu sinto alguma coisa quando beijo você, Rose. Sinto o que eu não sinto com as outras.

– Você diz isso para elas também?

– Não – ele parecia zangado agora. De repente sua mão foi parar no meu rosto outra vez. – Eu meio que fico com essas garotas, porque tenho a esperança de um dia te deixar com ciúmes. Você nunca repara nisso, você nunca reparou nisso. E essa aposta que nós fizemos... eu queria que você começasse a reparar nisso.

– Bem, eu reparei, ok? – respondi, cruzando os braços. – Eu reparei. Satisfeito?

– Muito.

A boca dele voltou a minha. Descruzei os braços. Ele se afastou e sussurrou:

– Você não tem idéia.

E me beijou outra vez. Eu me senti patética, suspirando contra seus lábios, mas depois que a língua dele roçou a minha novamente, naquela imensidão de sensações estranhas, eu não quis saber se era patético. Mandy tinha razão. Deixe de ser estúpida, você não é obrigada a odiá-lo.

– É sério... e se alguém... descobrir? – a cada palavra eu tentava me esquivar de seus lábios, mas ele me beijava outra vez. Depois da pergunta, olhou para mim e mordeu os próprios lábios.

– Eu explico que você colocou _amortentia_ na minha bebida quando estávamos no primeiro ano – falou como se isso realmente tivesse acontecido.

– E eles vão me levar para Azkaban – eu disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Posso te visitar. Mas acho que um Malfoy por lá iria confundir os dementadores, não é? Até parece que alguém já foi levado para Azkaban por conta disso – acrescentou, sorrindo de novo. Nunca o vi sorrindo daquela forma.

– Já levaram uma vez – lembrei.

– Quando?

– Não sei, mas já ouvi meu pai falando sobre...

Oh meu Deus, eu estava falando do meu pai, com Scorpius Malfoy segurando minha cintura. Calei a boca, garantindo ter cometido um pecado. Ele pareceu ter notado isso e desviamos nossos olhares.

– Bem, deixa pra lá.

Ouvimos passos no outro corredor e nos afastamos rapidamente. Scorpius se inclinou e me deu um beijo rápido, inesperado, e disse: "Te vejo na festa do Al" para depois se afastar. Enquanto as criancinhas do primeiro ano passavam por mim, eu ficava olhando que nem uma idiota para o lugar em que ele havia desaparecido. Alguém puxava a manga do meu uniforme:

– Moça... – chamava uma menina. – Estamos perdidos, pode nos levar até a sala de Herbologia?

– Ele me beijou – eu refleti. – Vocês não viram aquilo, viram?

– Pode nos levar até lá?

– Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo. Eu o beijei.

– Moça?

Dei uma tapinha no ombro da garotinha.

– Tenha uma boa tarde – sorri a ela e me afastei.

No fim daquela tarde encontrei Mandy conjurando uns docinhos ao redor da mesa de comida para a festa surpresa de Albus, na sala Comunal da Grifinória. Aproximei-me dela. Enquanto saboreava uma coxinha, ela cantarolava animada: "Ói, ói, ói, a Weasley ama o Malfoy" e eu dei um tapa no braço dela.

– Desculpa, o ritmo pega, sabe? – deu de ombros. – Albus está chegando?

Nós pedimos para o pessoal se esconder atrás de alguma coisa e então apagamos nossas luzes. Albus fingiu que não sabia de nada quando chegou, mas mesmo assim foi incrível, toda a surpresa e os confetes. A animação começou quando a música passou a tocar e as pessoas a dançarem.

Quando vi Scorpius entrar pela porta da Mulher Gorda, com as mãos no bolso e o olhar de "não me importo com nada nesse mundo, beijos", Mandy me cutucou. Na verdade, ela me empurrou para que eu desse os passos na direção dele.

– Não trouxe presente? – perguntei e ele me encarou, mostrando as mãos vazias.

– Minha presença vale mais do que presentes materiais – citou, jogando os cabelos para trás com a mão. Sem dizer mais nada então, pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e se jogou no sofá. Ele nem ao menos me encarou, mas antes que eu achasse isso estranho, lembrei que ele ainda estava levando a coisa de não mostrar a ninguém que estava apaixonado por mim meio à sério. Mesmo eu tendo correspondido ao beijo dele. Duas vezes. Não, três. Ah, não sei.

Infelizmente, Eve estava na festa e ficou se jogando aos braços dele, meio bêbada. Fiquei com raiva disso, eu admito. Mandy olhava com desaprovação e fazia gestos quando me via, gestos para que eu "aproveitasse" e "pegasse" Scorpius. Eu não...

– Olá, Rose.

Parei e virei. E foi quando eu disse:

– Oie.

Cameron sorriu para mim.

– Legal a festa. Você que organizou tudo?

– Eu e Mandy.

– Zoe está se gabando, tirando seus créditos, ao Albus.

– E Albus, ainda bem, não está acreditando nela – eu sorri de volta.

– Acho que sim – ele tinha um sorriso muito bonito. Daqueles que poderiam servir de modelos para comerciais de pastas de dentes. Comecei a notar que ele sorria demais. – Escute, quer dançar? Quero dizer, sei que provavelmente vai dizer não, já que... você sabe, prefere ficar na sua em festas... Eu observo você. É, isso o que eu quis dizer. Te observo, e quem sabe entenda o que quero dizer...

Experimentei olhar para os lados. Encontrei Scorpius, no sofá. Ele estava com a mão na cara de Eve, que tentava beijá-lo. Seu olhar bateu com o meu. Scorpius não parecia feliz, fazia me lembrar do beijo que demos. Sempre tive curiosidade de dançar com Cameron, mesmo assim. Mas quando realmente segurei a mão dele e aceitei ser levada a pista de dança, acho que não o fiz por curiosidade. Ainda estava olhando para Scorpius, com Cameron segurando minha cintura na dança, para dançarmos ao som da música calma.

Ok, quando é que ele ia se levantar e tirar o cara dos meus braços? Não que eu estivesse esperando isso nem nada. Afinal, Albus poderia ver e eu não queria ser o novo assunto na ceia de Natal n'A Toca. Imagine:

Tia Ginny: E então, Rosie, como vão os namorados?

Lily: Mãe, ela não vai querer falar isso para você.

Ron: Ela está namorando? Você está namorando?

Eu: Não, pai.

Albus: Vi você dançando com Scorpius na minha festa. O que significou aquilo, afinal de contas?

Victoire: Scorpius Malfoy? Vocês não se odeiam?

Vovó: Malfoy?

Vovô: Malfoy?

Tio George: Acho que não escutei direito!

Já podia até imaginar a discussão que ia dar. E estava imaginando isso, condenando-me, mesmo dançando com Cameron, quando ouvi Scorpius dizer:

– Oi, Suricate. Quero dizer, _Cameron_. Não, quero dizer... _Suri_...

Ele agarrou meu braço, arrancando-me de Cameron, e me puxou para fora da festa, antes de pensar que eu estava sendo puxada para fora da festa. Saímos pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, e Scorpius continuou me puxando. Eu tirei sua mão do meu braço:

– Que foi? Está com ciúmes?

– Óbvio, Rose, _óbvio_.

– Só você pode ficar aí se agarrando com outra garota?

– Ela que estava me agarrando. É diferente. Ou o quê? Estava pensando em ficar com Cameron depois de ter me beijado ainda hoje?

– Não – falei severamente. – O cara só fala comigo de vez em quando, vai precisar mais do que isso para chegar na minha...

Scorpius fez o que ele mais sabe fazer. Tampar a minha boca com a dele, sem eu ter idéia de quando isso iria acontecer. E sabe, eu nunca me afastava. Ele fazia tão rápido que não dava tempo de me esquivar, porque o gosto dele passava pelo meu cérebro e eu me via _gostando _daquilo antes de _negar _aquilo.

– Não podemos! – eu o afastei.

– Se você parar de me beijar para ficar dizendo isso, vou acabar acreditando em você. Não importa se não podemos, ou se vão nos xingar por isso... eu quero. Eu tenho essa vontade de beijar você toda hora!

– Isso é tão errado... – olhei para o teto.

– E negar que você também não quer é errado. Então estamos empatados! Ficamos pensando no que as pessoas vão dizer, no que nossos pais vão dizer, mas eu não acho errado arriscar. Ninguém precisa saber, Rose, _ninguém_. Cansei de brigar com você para te chamar atenção. Queria experimentar outros recursos.

– Me beijando?

– Não, fazendo maquiagem em você. Claro que é beijando, Rose. Não estou implorando. – Ele ficou de joelhos. Eu soltei uma risada, mordendo os lábios.

– Scorpius... – olhei para os lados, dando um tapinha na cabeça dele.

– Não estou implorando.

– Scorpius, você é tão idiota.

Ele se levantou e agarrou meu rosto. Aquilo estava acontecendo tão rápido que era difícil processar.

– Eu sou idiota por você. Por que acha que todo mundo me adora, e você não?

– Porque você disse que meu cabelo parece uma cenoura descascada na nossa primeira aula de Herbologia.

– Eu só tinha onze anos, não sabia como dizer o quanto ele é bonito.

Tudo o que fiz foi engolir em seco. Os olhos dele estavam nos meus o tempo todo. Sentia eles sugando qualquer esperteza e inteligência que herdei da minha mãe, para começar a me sentir idiota, burra, boba... Talvez fosse por isso que eu não gostava de encará-los. Ele retirava minha confiança, e eu tinha essa insegurança, essa vontade de saber tudo o que ele pensava sobre mim. Porque eu não tinha a mínima certeza.

O que será que ele já quis dizer quando falou que pareço uma gazela voadora em campo? O que ele já quis dizer que meu nariz parecia de palhaço? O que ele já quis dizer quando afirmou achar que eu tinha catapora eternamente, devido as minhas sardinhas? O que ele já quis dizer quando fazia piada da minha voz alta e autoritária? O que ele já quis dizer sobre meus olhos serem estranhos e tortos? Scorpius estava olhando para eles agora.

– Você tem um jeito engraçado de demonstrar o que sente – eu sussurrei.

– As pessoas dão mais atenção às ofensas do que elogios.

– Mas as pessoas gostam mais quando não são ofendidas!

– Eu sei – exclamou. Ele se afastou e disse com a voz baixa, colocando as mãos no bolso: – Acho que eu só estive com medo de demonstrar o que penso. Você acha que meu pai não xinga o seu no café da manhã? Mas não quero me enganar, sabe. Eu digo para mim mesmo que quero ficar com você, eu não escondo isso em meus pensamentos. Dentro deles, não sinto vergonha ou... para mim tanto faz, Rose. Eu só não disse antes porque pensava que nunca seria correspondido, e ainda acho que nunca vou ser correspondido. Você pode querer me beijar, mas sentir o que eu sinto vai precisar de muito mais tempo do que uma semana, ou de uma competição idiota e-

Eu não o deixei terminar. Joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o beijei. Scorpius não tentou reatar a confissão, ele estava ocupado demais correspondendo. Nossas bocas se moviam e nossas línguas brigavam uma com a outra. Aqueles dedos longos se encaixaram em meus cabelos, e eu gostei. Eu gostei de sentir prazer exatamente naquilo. Naqueles dedos acariciando meu cabelo, e depois parando em meu rosto, e depois descendo em minha cintura, e me puxando para mais perto quando se apoiavam em minhas costas.

Ele me soltou para dizer, ofegante:

– Duvido que queira fazer isso todo dia.

– Você sabe que eu odeio quando duvidam de mim. Tenho essa vontade de mostrar que você está completamente errado.

– Exatamente.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso que parecia mais bonito do que o de Cameron. Mas eu não disse aquilo em voz alta. Ele ia ficar se gabando. Nos afastamos um do outro, ajeitei meu cabelo e voltamos a festa. Não voltamos a chegar perto um do outro.

Mas espero que o sr. Filch não queira limpar o armário de vassoura naquela semana.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Capítulo romântico, romântico e romântico. Adoro escrever eles se odiando e discutindo, mas é tão bom, principalmente num dia de só chuva aqui na cidade, escrever cenas com eles se jogando um no outro. Afinal, são Rose e Scorpius. E apartir de agora, outra aventura começa. No armário de vassouras, eu acho. HAUAHUAH_

_Obrigada as lindas _**_Giulia Pellegrini Trevisan, _****_Noelia Leigue, _****_evelyn strauss, _****_danielle, _****_whoisyourlover, _****_Pollita, _****_Larissa Mayara, _****_Natasha Weasley, _****_Bab's90 e _****_Renata _**_pelos últimos comentários!_

_Esperando mais vocês por aqui :) Um beijão,_

_Belac._


	7. Chapter 7

**Scorpius Malfoy**

* * *

><p>– Corre, corre, corre! – Rose me puxava pelo braço desesperada, enquanto Filch gritava alguns palavrões atrás de nós.<p>

– Calma, calma, calma! – Eu estava gargalhando. Nunca me diverti tanto com uma garota antes.

Rose era o tipo de garota que não apreciava uma boa aventura quando alguém descobria sobre essa aventura. Antes, é claro, ela estava adorando. Mas desde que o sr. Filch nos flagrou no maior amasso dentro do armário de vassouras, ela estava agindo como se o velho fosse o próprio pai dela. Claro que, se o sr. Filch fosse o sr. Weasley, não sobraria nem _pernas_ para eu poder "correr, correr, correr!".

– Rose, espera – exclamei, segurando os braços dela para ela parar de correr. – Ele já parou de nos seguir... e eu estou com câimbra.

– Scorpius, ele nos viu! Que _vergonha_.

Eu ia dizer alguma coisa, mas como já tínhamos parado de correr, pude ter tempo de respirar. Ofeguei.

– Quem diria, hein, ruiva? – respirei mais um pouco. – Preciso me alongar antes de ficar com você.

– Está precisando malhar mais um pouco – provocou.

– Ah, aí sim você vai começar a babar de vez.

– Eu não _babo_! – ela me bateu, incrédula, como se ainda estivéssemos tendo aquela discussão de novo, sobre como eram nossos respectivos beijos. Eu brinquei quando disse que ela babava um pouco mais do que o necessário, mas Rose sempre me levava a sério. Sim. A gente beijava e provocava, e beijava e discutia. Era super romântico.

– Eu estava brincando, amor – falei sorrindo, e pegando o rosto dela para lhe dar um beijinho nos lábios. – Você fica aí toda preocupada com o que vou achar dos seus beijos. Eu adoro te beijar.

– "Amor" então, é?

– Sempre quis chamar uma garota assim.

– E nunca chamou?

– Chamar as outras garotas de "amor" sem motivo, não faz sentido.

– Então agora você tem motivos?

– Claro que tenho. Ou você acha que o "amor" se referiu ao sr. Filch? Eu não amo _aquele _cara.

Ela olhou para os lados, alarmada. Eu sorri de novo.

– Rose, o cara não vai contar aos seus pais – tranqüilizei. – Ele só conversa com a gata dele. E a gata dele também não vai contar aos seus pais. Eu espero.

– É que – ela olhou para o meu peito – eu nunca fiz isso, sabe? Ficar me escondendo com um garoto por aí e... beijando ele sem parar.

– Não se preocupe, você pega a manha com o tempo. Vamos continuar fazendo isso tantas vezes que até nossos pais descobrirem vamos ter feito tudo o que você nunca fez, sem nos arrepender de nada. E aí podemos morrer felizes e satisfeitos nos braços um do outro.

– O que quer dizer com "tudo o que você nunca fez"? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem perceber que eu passei a tarde toda tentando dizer, entrelinhas, que eu a amava.

– Alguns escorregões. Se eu me comportar, é claro.

Os "escorregões" significavam muitas coisas em nossa comunicação. Naquele dia, abusei um pouco da sorte nos beijos. Enquanto perdíamos o fôlego, minha mão escorregava – sim, proposital – do seu rosto, até seu peito onde eu sentia o batimento cardíaco acelerado dela, e então quando a tocara mais para baixo, por cima da blusa, ela tirara minha mão com um tapa.

"Abusado," ela pareceu minha avó falando. Eu fiquei incrédulo.

"Escorregou, foi mal. Mas se você não gosta, eu me comporto."

Ficamos um bom pedaço da tarde assim, entre beijos no armário:

"Scorpius."

Tirava minha mão pouco abaixo das suas costas.

"Escorregou, foi mal", desculpava-me, porém nunca desistia.

E até teve um breve momento que ela me deixou tocar em seu seio de novo e por mais tempo, sem ligar, sem me impedir, talvez até se rendendo e apreciando. Mas naquele momento o sr. Filch abrira a porta do armário e era por isso que Rose começou a correr como se sua vida dependesse disso. O máximo que o sr. Filch podia fazer contra nós era jogar poeira na nossa cara. E eu duvidava que o cara soubesse definir o que estávamos fazendo. Mas Rose estava desacostumada, coitada. Ela ficou embaraçada.

– Se você se comportar – Rose repetiu, assentindo. – Mas agora que o sr. Filch descobriu que dois adolescentes estão se atracando por aí nos armários, ele vai ficar inspecionando e...

– Rose, Rose, Rose... – apoiei um braço ao redor dos seus ombros enquanto andávamos, como se ela fosse minha aprendiz. – Você sabe quem eu sou. Sabe que eu dou um jeito em tudo. Conheço lugares. Você não vai deixar de me beijar, está bem? Confie em mim. Nenhum zelador vai nos impedir de passarmos bons tempos juntos. E eu sei que você está gostando disso, porque estamos fazendo há uma semana. Você teria desistido se não tivesse gostado. Eu te conheço.

– É – ela suspirou, sem me afastar. – Você me conhece, Scorpius.

– E você não me conhece nenhum pouco. Posso ser romântico. Fazer você rir. Viu? Você está rindo agora – observei seu sorriso. – Você fica muito mais bonita assim, rindo das coisas que eu falo. E não das que os outros falam.

Ela riu um pouco mais alto dessa vez, com sinceridade.

– Já te disseram que você é muito convencido? – perguntou, ainda com o sorrido desenhado em seus lábios.

– Sim, você mesmo já me disse. Várias vezes – respondi francamente. – Mas o que você esperava? Sou bom demais para ser humilde.

Ela ainda sorria quando paramos de andar no final do corredor. Rose se virou para mim, tirando uma mecha do cabelo nos olhos. Detalhes como esses faziam minha pulsação se acelerar só por acreditar que ela estava mesmo correspondendo aos beijos e fazendo loucuras – como mentir a Albus que ia estudar – para passar o tempo comigo.

– Escute, sobre você me chamar de "amor" – começou. Eu abanei as mãos.

– Não se preocupe, não vou repetir. Sei que você não gosta de apelidos.

Ela jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, beijando-me lentamente, profundamente. Foi meio diferente do que eu estava acostumado a receber da parte dela. Na verdade, Rose poucas vezes me beijava. Ela esperava que eu fizesse isso, e apenas correspondia.

– Eu gosto quando _você _me beija – comentei, quando afastamos nossos lábios, mas ainda estávamos abraçados. Eu tinha minhas mãos em sua cintura, comportadas e paradas ali. Ela sussurrou:

– E eu gosto quando você faz isso.

– O quê?

– Faz meu coração se acelerar, sem realmente estar me beijando. Quero dizer, quando você diz essas coisas...

– Estou sendo sincero.

– É. E eu gosto. Quando você é sincero.

Eu via as expressões dela. Eram de total confusão, prazer e adrenalina. Quando estava comigo, perguntava-se o que diabos estava acontecendo entre nós. Antes éramos tão intolerantes um com o outro. Agora... Rose sorria para mim. Às vezes ela me achava engraçado, não idiota. Engraçado e divertido. Não que eu chegasse a ser um _palhaço_. Estávamos nos escondendo de nossos amigos desde a semana passada, no aniversário de Albus, tempo o suficiente para aceitar que nossos defeitos não importavam mais.

* * *

><p>Quando fui a Sala Comunal da Grifinória para participar da festinha deles, sentei-me no sofá ao lado da amiga de Rose, Mandy. Ela estava folheando uma revista trouxa onde na capa um cara sem camisa fazia expressão simpática como se dissesse as garotas: "Se não encontram garotos gostosos como eu, comprem esta revista!". Mandy parecia muito entretida, mas quando me sentei, a garota olhou para mim. E sorriu.<p>

Aquele sorriso tipo "Ah! você está pegando minha melhor amiga." Então eu só acenei com a cabeça. Ela continuou sorrindo tanto que fiquei meio assustado.

– Então, hum – puxei assunto – Rose está por aqui?

Ela umedeceu a ponta do dedo indicador e girou uma página da revista, sem realmente olhar para ela.

– Sim, claro que está. Quer que eu chame ela?

– Oh, não-

– Rose, Malfoy está aqui! – gritou na direção da escada.

– Valeu – agradeci quando ela voltou a olhar para mim.

– Não, eu que te agradeço, sabe. Por ter me ajudado no primeiro ano.

Eu não me lembrava do que ela estava falando.

– Lembra, quando eu deixei meu estojo cair... e você o pegou para mim.

– Oh claro! – _Não, não faço idéia do que ela estava falando_.

– Mas eu sei que você só fez isso porque achou que o estojo era de Rose. E eu entendo completamente.

Antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa, Rose estava descendo as escadas. Ela usava um suéter com a letra R na frente e uma calça jeans apertada, que delineava as melhores curvas dela. Levantei-me e não deixei de sorrir quando ela se aproximou.

– Ei – cumprimentei. Rose olhou para Mandy, significativamente. Um olhar muito parecido com o que a diretora McGonagall lança aos alunos quando eles não se tocam de que precisam sair para ela poder falar a sós com alguém.

Mandy não viu, porque ela voltou a ler a revista. Então só comentou:

– Finjam que eu nem estou aqui.

– Vamos para outro lugar – pedi. – Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Mandy deu uma risadinha pela garganta, provavelmente não percebendo que falava tudo o que pensava: "Que _coisa_ seria essa, hein?."

– Vamos – Rose agarrou meu pulso, daquele jeito apertado e brusco que só ela tinha naturalmente.

Enquanto saíamos da sala comunal, Albus estava _entrando _na sala comunal.

A primeira coisa que ele viu foi à mão de Rose agarrada ao meu pulso.

Natal era um dia de paz e alegria. Eu esperava que Albus se lembrasse disso, antes de pensar que eu mereceria um chute nas bolas. Rose soltou minha mão, mas para a minha surpresa, Albus exclamou:

– Vocês fizeram outra aposta? Não precisam mais fazer isso por mim! Eu sei que vocês não se suportam, então... a única coisa que devo fazer é me acostumar a isso. E, quer saber? Eu já estava acostumado.

– Na verdade... – comecei.

– Na verdade fizemos outra aposta sim. Com a Mandy ali – mentiu Rose. – Se errássemos a perguntas da revista que ela está lendo, teríamos que sair juntos.

– Como assim? E vocês estão saindo agora?

– Aposta é aposta – eu respondi. – Rose não ganhou a pena dela porque não conseguiu suportar a minha presença por uma semana. E agora perdemos a aposta com Mandy. – Fiz uma careta e apontei para Rose, enojado. – Agora vou ter que levar ela para um encontro.

– Um encontro? Vocês dois?

– Olha, Al, não estamos felizes também.

– Pode ser a última vez que eu veja você – falei dramaticamente. – Duvido que eu conseguiria sobreviver em um encontro com ela, mas...

– Como vocês erraram perguntas de uma revista adolescente?

– Albus – Rose estava quase chorando, o que achei muito desnecessário. – Testes da vida não são fáceis como os N.O.M's.

Provavelmente Albus não desconfiaria de nada se tivéssemos dado uma desculpa melhor e menos dramática, mas não ficamos mais tempo por lá para ter certeza. A caminho de Hogsmeade, ficamos discutindo o que devíamos ter falado a ele. Aquela desculpa de que Mandy havia feito uma aposta com a gente era tão podre que eu sabia que Albus e eu iríamos ter uma conversinha, assim que eu voltasse de Hogsmeade com a sua prima.

Por isso não quis que aquele encontro acabasse rápido. A primeira coisa que fiz foi levá-la a Dedosdemel e comprar uns docinhos para ela. Ficamos praticamente a tarde inteira juntos. Quando queríamos nos beijar, eu a levava para trás de uma loja vazia e tudo parecia dissolver, nada mais importava, só as nossas bocas.

Não pensamos muito dessa vez no que as pessoas iriam pensar sobre Malfoy e Weasley saindo juntos no Natal. Eu, pelo menos, só me importava em fazê-la sorrir e se divertir, sentir-se a vontade com a minha presença e evitar que ela me achasse idiota.

Parei de beijá-la, para poder me afastar e tirar um embrulho do bolso.

– O que é isso? – perguntou, pegando o presente.

Quando viu a pena de escrever que valeu toda essa estória, ela ficou sem falas.

– Scorpius, isso é...

– Caro, eu sei, mas não me importo. Mesmo se você não me correspondesse, eu iria comprá-la. Eu sempre quis fazer algo legal por você. Temos que parar com isso, sabe? Eu sugeri a aposta para ter uma desculpa para você passar o tempo comigo. Mas a verdade é que... nunca teve vencedor nesse jogo.

Rose me encarava e sussurrou:

– O que aconteceu com você?

– Eu sempre fui assim, Rose, sempre pensei em você. Em ganhar de você e ganhar você. Sempre fui estúpido com coisas que me importo. É o que eu sou, assim como você é essa garota durona por fora, mas sensível por dentro. Se você não se importasse comigo, você nem se lembraria das minhas ofensas. Se eu não fosse nada para você, você iria me ignorar. Mas você não me ignora. Você me bate, você me xinga, você diz que me odeia. Acho que foi por isso que nunca desisti. Se você me ignorasse, eu desistiria. Mas você, hum, nunca me ignorou.

– Porque você, Scorpius Malfoy – ela apertou meu peito com o dedo indicador – é o cara mais _insuportável_, _imaturo, idiota, bobo, convencido, _que eu já tive a infelicidade de conhecer. É impossível te ignorar. – A voz dela ficou mais suave nas próximas palavras: – E eu não sei como consegue me atrair com tudo isso.

– Acho que todo mundo é insuportável, imaturo, idiota, bobo e convencido. Só percebemos isso em uma pessoa porque vivemos tempo demais com ela. Tente ver sua vida sem mim, Rose. Como conseguiria?

– É bem convencido da sua parte dizer isso – ela retrucou. – Mas também é muito sincero.

E, mais uma vez, Rose jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, beijando-me. Foi mais do que um beijo para nos distrairmos ou descobrirmos quem de nós era o melhor. Nas vezes que nos agarrávamos, eu podia perceber como nossas línguas brigavam e competiam. Agora, talvez ela estivessem entrando em um acordo, porque estavam suaves e calmas. Por fim, Rose me deu dois rápidos beijinhos antes de se afastar, algo característico dos seus beijos, que eram perfeitos.

Ela fez o que eu nunca achei que faria. Ela guardou o meu presente na sua bolsa e segurou a minha mão para sairmos de lá.

– Espero que você tenha começado os alongamentos – comentou, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

– Por quê?

– _Meu pai_ sabe definir o que provavelmente fazemos no armário de vassoura. E ele corre rápido.

Eu achei que eu ia ficar assustado, mas ela falou aquilo entrelaçando nossos dedos. Percebi naquele momento que eu não importava se as pessoas gostavam ou não de mim. Eu me importava com o que Rose pensava. E se ela estava segurando a minha mão, dizendo que o pai dela descobriria isso cedo ou mais tarde, valeria a pena correr, correr e correr.

Mas seria menos covarde se eu apenas encarasse a família dela de frente. Eu podia já ser insuportável, imaturo, idiota, bobo e convencido; mas definitivamente não queria ser _covarde_ nesse relacionamento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**_ Gente, eu sei, eu sei! Demorei ano luz para voltar a postar na fic! Será que alguém ainda segue e lê? Espero que sim :D_

_Mais um capítulo romântico na visão de Scorpius, de qualquer forma. E obrigada a todos aqueles que vieram me cobrar para mais um capítulo. Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic a esse ponto e peço desculpas por fazê-los esperar tanto. Mas já atualizei e está tudo certo. Quero dizer, se vocês tiverem gostado. Querem mais? Comentem!_

_Beijos a todos e obrigada _**_Flah, Bab's90, **_LLM Potter_**, Pollita, V. Lovett, Noelia Leigue whoisyourlover, Larissa Mayara e Las _**_pelos comentários do capítulo passado. Sei que foi há muito tempo, mas espero que voltem pelo menos para me xingar ASIUASHAS_

_Beijos,  
>Belac.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Albus Potter**

* * *

><p>"<em>Na verdade fizemos outra aposta sim. Com a Mandy ali. Se errássemos a perguntas da revista que ela está lendo, teríamos que sair juntos."<em>

"_Como vocês erraram perguntas de uma revista adolescente?"_

"_Albus. Testes da vida não são fáceis como os N.O.M's."_

Se eles acharam que eu caí nessa, bem, eu só tinha que dar risada.

Assim que os dois saíram para cumprir a [/cofcof]aposta[/cofcof] deles, aproximei-me de Mandy no sofá da Grifinória com o rosto contraído em descrença. Mandy era a melhor amiga de Rose, ela tinha um rosto bonito, cabelo curto, mas sempre foi alvo de chacota de alguns garotos idiotas da escola. Ela não era o que eu podia afirmar ser "gostosa", mas era uma garota cheia de pontos positivos.

Ela era fofoqueira.

Não agüentava esconder o que sabia.

– Ei, Mandioca – chamei pelo apelido que eu inventei e que sabia que ela gostava. Mandy estava lendo a revista trouxa Adolescentes com os olhos arregalados. E ainda tinha os olhos arregalados quando virou o rosto para mim e viu que eu realmente estava falando com ela.

– Albixa, olá.

Girei os olhos.

– Sem querer soar um pouco _bicha_, mas é esquisito quando outras pessoas me chamam assim. Só estou acostumado com Scorpius. E por falar em Scorpius... acabei de vê-lo saindo com Rose. Você está sabendo de alguma coisa? Eles pareciam super estranhos.

– Eu? – Mandy começou a suar. Apertou a revista contra o peito. – Se eu sei... Albus, não sei de nada. Por que você acha que eu saberia?

– Eles disseram que fizeram uma aposta com você.

– Fizeram. Eles perderam, então... saíram daqui e...

– Mandy, posso ver sua revista?

– Claro, Albus.

Ela me emprestou a revista. Folheei até achar a página de perguntas adolescentes. Espiei um pouco.

_1) O que você faria se um garoto que você gosta ligasse para você?_

_a) Correria pela casa gritando que ele estava ligando._

_b) Ficaria extremamente tímida e não atenderia ao telefone._

_c)Atenderia sem problemas algum e até bateria um papo sobre o Super Bowl com ele._

_d) Ficaria indiferente, para dar uma de difícil._

Não eram nem perguntas que dava para responder _errado_.

– Já entendi. Aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles que eu estou perdendo? – perguntei.

– Não! Não aconteceu nada – ela disse nervosa.

– Mandy, você é uma terrível mentirosa.

– Eu prometi não contar, Albus! Scorpius acha que você estouraria as bolas dele com snaps explosivos se descobrisse!

– ELE ESTÁ DORMINDO COM ROSE?

– NÃO! Claro que eu saberia se Rose tivesse perdido a virgindade, então eles não chegaram a esse ponto. Mas...

– Mas o quê, Mandy? Eles estão ficando, então?

– Aconteceu depois que Zoe contou para todo mundo que Scorpius é incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela! – exclamou Mandy, fechando os olhos e com medo da minha reação a esse fato.

– ZOE ESTAVA SABENDO DISSO? E ELA NÃO ME FALOU NADA?

– TODO MUNDO ESTÁ SABENDO DISSO, MENOS VOCÊ, ALBUS, POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATE!

Eu percebi que eu estava segurando o colarinho da camisa dela, com a expressão furiosa.

– Desculpe, Mandioca – falei, recompondo-me. Senti-me patético, tão patético quanto a revista que eu segurava na mão direita. Respirei firme. – Scorpius mentiu a mim. Zoe escondeu de mim. Rose me acha idiota por pensar que eu iria acreditar nessa aposta... Sou muito idiota mesmo.

– O que você vai fazer, Al? – perguntou Mandy quando eu me levantei.

– Vou tirar satisfação.

– Não, você não pode – ela me impediu. – Poxa, Albus, você mesmo começou com isso!

– Do que está falando?

– Eles criaram essa aposta de que conseguiriam se suportar para vocês três ficarem juntos. Acontece que Scorpius sempre gostou da Rose, acontece que Rose também sempre gostou dele. Acontece que eles estão felizes e tudo o que impede deles ficarem _mais _felizes... é a sua reação. Por favor, não diga a eles que você sabe. Não diga a eles que eu lhe contei. Não é isso o que sempre quis? Que seus melhores amigos se dessem bem? Então deixe como está! Deixe-os sendo patéticos. É tão fofo!

– Você não conhece Scorpius, Mandy. Ele é dissimulado. Qualquer coisa que se meche já o deixa com tesão. Ele não tem _respeito _por nenhuma garota, por que teria respeito com a minha prima? Rose, depois de tanto tempo xingando-a, tratando-a tão mal?

– Não percebe? Scorpius a ama. Eu já vi um filme...

– Não, Mandy, sem filmes! Scorpius vai magoá-la e eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.

– Eu não vou deixar você atrapalhar eles – Mandy me desafiou. – Simplesmente não vou. Rose quase nunca fica com ninguém. Deixe a garota se divertir um pouco, poxa! Por que tanta proteção para cima de uma garota de dezessete anos que já sabe se cuidar perfeitamente bem? E conhecendo a Rose tão bem quanto você, Albus, eu posso dizer que se Scorpius magoá-la, ela vai estourar as bolas dele com as próprias cartas de snaps explosivos. Ela não vai precisar de você nem do pai dela para isso. Prontofalei. – E cruzou os braços.

Pisquei, tentando compreender o que Mandy queria dizer. Rose não era mais uma garotinha. Ela não tinha onze anos. Rose era bonita, inteligente e engraçada. Estourada, claro, mas eram só defeitos. Os garotos reparavam nas pernas dela. Reparavam no busto dela. Reparavam no cabelo dela. Caramba, minha prima Rose já era quase uma adulta e os meninos reparavam em tudo o que ela tinha. E eu ali... agindo como se ela fosse minha cria e eu devesse protegê-la quando o sr. Weasley não estava a vista.

– Tem razão – sentei-me no sofá de novo, chateado. Mandy segurou meu braço, confortando-me. – Eu não posso culpar Scorpius por gostar de Rose. E eu devia ter reparado desde cedo. O jeito que ele implica com ela. Se ele não gostasse de Rose, ele a ignoraria. Eu sei disso, porque Scorpius não gosta da Zoe e nunca faz nada para provocá-la. Será que é verdade mesmo? O que ele sente?

– Nunca vi garoto mais idiota que Scorpius, e nunca fez tanto sentido descobrir que ele é apaixonado pela Rose. Os dois são fofinhos. Comece a reparar. Tipo, não diga nada que você sabe... deixe-os agirem como se quisessem esconder alguma coisa. É muito patético, você vai até se divertir. E vai poder andar com os dois... sem nenhum problema. Não é isso o que sempre quis no começo da história?

– É, sim. Valeu, Mandioca – sorri para ela, dando-lhe um tapinha no seu braço. – Rose tem sorte de ter uma boa amiga como você.

– Sou muito fofoqueira.

– É, então essa é a minha sorte.

Mandy sorriu abertamente, com as bochechas vermelhas.

Naquele momento, Zoe entrou na sala e nos viu. Mandy se afastou abruptamente de mim, como se tivéssemos fazendo algo errado ou...

– Albus, o que é isso? – perguntou Zoe com as mãos no quadril.

– Oi, Zoe, só estávamos conversando.

– Com essa Mandy Moore?

– Não sou a Mandy Moore. Quem me dera se eu fosse, hein? – Mandy riu, voltando a ler a revista. – Ela é gostosa. Mais gostosa do que você, a propósito.

– Estou falando na episódio que ela participou de How I Met Your Mother, super _g-o-r-d-a._

Mandy deu um suspiro forte, mas não se moveu. Achei que ela ia avançar para cima de Zoe, por ter feito a ofensa. No entanto, Mandy apenas continuou lendo a revista, ignorando-a.

Eu fiquei zangado. Segurei o pulso de Zoe e a levei para fora da sala.

– Por que falou dela dessa maneira?

– Tem razão... Mandy Moore não estava _tão _ruim naquele episódio.

– Estou falando da Mandy normal!

– Ah. Essa não se ofende.

– É claro que se ofende.

– Ah, Albus, largue a mão. Agora você está com pena dos fracos e oprimidos?

Olhei para ela como se não a conhecesse mais.

– Você deu mancada – avisei. – Muita mancada.

– Eu só constatei um fato, Potter! – ela exclamou brava também. – Mandy _é _gorda e você parece gostar dela mesmo assim, não é? Está na cara agora, ficando de papinho por aí com a amiga da sua prima!

– Não estou falando de Mandy, muito menos de mim. Estou falando de Scorpius. Ele te confidenciou um segredo e você fez nossa torcida gritar isso o jogo inteiro que a Rose perdeu!

– É isso agora? Só porque eu fiz uma brincadeirinha?

– Você sabe que minha prima odeia distrações! Ela perdeu o jogo por sua causa!

– POR MINHA CAUSA? Foi por causa do Scorpius. Ele é patético e problemático. Primeiro porque ele veio contando para mim que era apaixonado pela_ Rose_. E segundo por ele... ele é idiota. Está sempre nos atrapalhando. É um _empata-foda_.

Depois que ela disse isso, minha reação foi fazer um minuto dramático de silêncio e suspirar.

– Quer saber, Zoe? Acabou.

– O quê?

– Acabou. Terminamos. Foi-se. Já éramos. Você e eu? A-C-A-B-O-U. Nunca diga na minha frente que Scorpius é patético. E, sim! Nossa relação de amizade parece bicha, mas ele é melhor amigo do que você é como namorada. E pode falar que eu disse isso para todas as suas amigas. Eu não me importo. Cansei de você.

– Ótimo! – ela gritou quando eu já dei as costas. – Ótimo! Você também é patético!

Aprendi com Rose essa, durante a época que Scorpius e ela só discutiam:

– Fale com a minha mão, colega!

E voltei para a sala comunal. Mandy ainda estava lendo a revista, mas ao me ver voltando, ela a tirou do colo e olhou para mim, culpada.

– Desculpe por aquilo. Não queria causar distúrbio entre vocês dois – ela disse sinceramente.

Eu sentei ao seu lado, passando a mão nos cabelos.

– Já estávamos conturbados. Terminei com ela agora.

– Terminou? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Fiz que sim. Então Mandy soltou a verba: – Ah, Albus, até que em fim. Pelo amor de Deus, o que você tinha visto naquela garota? Tudo bem, ela tem peito, tem bunda, tem tudo, mas não tem conteúdo. E quer saber? Você pode querer transar com todas as garotas gostosas, mas quando ficar mais velho, vai perceber que sentiu falta de garotas com conteúdo na sua vida.

– Mandy, Rose te convidou para passar o Natal n'A Toca esse ano?

– Ela comentou algo a respeito.

– Então beleza.

Estava saindo quando ela perguntou:

– Você vai atrapalhar Rose e Scorpius?

– Nenhum pouco. Só vou convidar Scorpius para passar o Natal n'A Toca também.

– Por quê?

– Vai ser divertido. Meu tio que gosta de explodir coisas.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ooooie! Lembram da fic? Eu sei, eu sei, fiquei seis meses sem postar nada aqui... mas caramba, aconteceram tantas coisas ruins e chatas esse ano que, sei lá. Era difícil voltar a escrever com mal humor... e sei que conquistei alguns leitores pelo humor que a fic tem. Não vou ficar falando muito dos meus problemas, mas eu estava relendo todos os comentários de vocês e decidi tomar vergonha na cara. Sei como é terrível começar a ler uma fic e gostar dela e de repente ela não ser mais atualizada. Frustrante._

_Mas cá estou eu. Eu demoro, eu pareço que vou abandonar, mas to voltando e espero que vocês também voltem (apesar de acreditar mesmo que alguns de vocês nem apareçam mais aqui). Enfim, esse capítulo foi na visão do Albus porque, como eu demorei muito, resolvi recomeçar como no primeiro capítulo. Os próximos capítulos serão uma segunda parte, onde Scorpius e Rose vão tentar lidar com suas famílias. Clichê? Com certeza! Hahaha_

_**just-sould, Summer Nichols, Nina (Sua decisão é justa, não a culpo! D:), Beatrizsfs, Judy Black, whoisyourlover, Misty-zune, Pollita, GePotter, Bab's90, LLMPotter, Noelia Leigue, mionelyevans, Larissa Mayara:** MUITO obrigada pelos ultimos comentários :DD Reli todos eles depois desse tempão e isso é que me fez voltar a escrever. Espero que voltem aqui!  
><em>

_Comentem!_


End file.
